RF4 A Fantasy Diary - Spring
by SakuraSakii-Writer
Summary: Spring, the season of flowers and beautiful scenery. Also the season of mystery, falling on a Dragon God's head, monsters transforming into humans? Is this really something that Kyjana/Frey can handle after her memory loss? This is an in-game adventure, events and story based on my own perspective of experience of Rune Factory 4 gameplay.
1. Ch 0: The Beginning

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: I know I still have that Symmetrical Madness FanFiction but I'm stuck on how to continue/fix the story. Now, this series is MOSTLY based on how I experienced the gameplay of Rune Factory 4. It will jump ahead_ _some days depending if something special happens in my eyes. You have to see the female protagonist Kyjana as just Frey_ _ **,**_ _ok? Enjoy~_

* * *

 **Chapter 0: The Beginning**

 **Spring - Day 1 - Year 1**

Our adventure begins with a young girl with autumn-brown hair styled up in two long pigtails. Her clothes are soft as silk, white as snow. Eyes blue as Rune Crystals sparkling in the moonlight.

She was on a big quest to deliver an important gift to the Dragon God in a town called Selphia, but along the way some soldiers tried to take over the ship. But they did not know a woman like her would do so well in combat!

Both defeated, they lay down on the ground as the young girl grabbed a blue glowing orb. She had to bring this as fast as possible to its destination before things will get worse. Which it did..

With one hard hit on her head she gets knocked out and unconscious as the blue orb gets split into four pieces, falling down from the airship.

A short while later she wakes up with the two soldiers surrounding her. She beams a confusion look to the both of them as she questions 'Where am I?' 'Who are you?' 'Who am I?'

Both soldiers thought she was fooling them as it wasn't possible to lose your memory this easily by one simple hit to the head. The one dumb soldier tried to threaten her but accidentally knocked her off the airship, her screaming as she fell down faster and faster down to the ground.

There was little chance of her surviving such a long fall, she landed on the head of a dragon with only back pain! For the young girl could only remember her name, Kyjana. Both the dragon and the buffed up male butler were worried about the stranger as the butler NEARLY killed her with such a tight embrace!

Kyjana was allowed from Lady Ventuswill, or how she has to call her Venti, to sleep in the prepared room which was for the prince… she could not believe she could be a princess. The buffed butler's name was Volkanon, he's a very caring and trustworthy person in her eyes.

Before she went to sleep, millions of thoughts went through her head. Her name is all she could remember, nothing else. It felt like her mind was thick clouded and was unable to see and figure out about her past who she was before. All the more she thinks the more tired she eventually gets.

How the next day will go is a mystery to her, but if what Venti says is true then she must trust them this once. There is no other choice left to make.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N: Prologue wooo! I know this is what basically happens in the games but if I was there I would question ALLOT on what's going on around me, for sure with memory loss I would just be confused as hell. Well I hope you will like this series~ In game I'm already at Day 18 of Spring so later Chapters might come in slow depending on how much I progress in game wise and how much important things happen.**

 **You can replace the name Kyjana as Frey cause that's just how I called myself in most of the main protagonist games x3**


	2. Ch 1: First day in Selphia

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: And it continues.. again I'm writing this at 3/4 am… don't know why but writing inspiration at it's best!~_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First day in Selphia**

 **Spring - Day 2 - Year 1**

I couldn't let this sink in all so clearly as to what happened yesterday when I fell off from the Airship… but I sure am looking forward to how my life will continue. With no memory at all, no friends… expect Venti, which I still find weird to accept so easily.

When I finally got a good nights rest I was woken up by a gentle yet soft, tired voice from a girl. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the edge of my bed looking around… yep… this isn't a dream sadly. Looking to my nightstand I see a girl standing there.. Asleep? Wait.. did she wake me up or not?

I stood up from the bed and took a closer look on her, she looked at me briefly before she went back snoozing again. Is this… for real? Will the days get more bizarre then it already was?! I have no idea how to take this expect smiling and being polite is all I can think of of doing so.

The girl who woke me up is a butler in training called Clorica. She seems like a gentle and sweet girl at first sight, although I was surprised when she told me I had to.. till a field?!

''B-but I'm a princess right? Don't princesses normally do elegant things?''

''You can till the field elegantly~'' Clorica said with a bright innocent smile. Is she joking? This must be a joke… I understand the part you don't get anything to eat if you don't work but this is… weird. I still gave it a try though, not like I have some other option waiting for me to be made. When arriving at the field I was greeted by a young man in a very excited way like a little child.

''Princess!'' he shouted at me as I just looked at him with my big eyes in shock.

''You are the princess, right? I've been waiting for you princess!''

''W-whoah there, wait wait wait..!'' I said in an uncomfortable panicking tone in my voice. It felt… weird and embarrassing at the same time to be called princess, and I have no idea why.

''It's not for sure yet if I am from royalty so… c-could you please just call me Kyjana?''

The young blue haired butler just stared at me for a few seconds as he just looks… confused. I can see in his eyes he eagerly wants to call me princess but for the time being as of now…no.

''Please?'' I begged very kindly to him with a smile, hoping he would just call me by my name just for now. He nodded and agreed on the little condition and finds my name rather cute, he seems very cute himself… and VERY naive as a wild guess.

During the whole morning he helped me explain how to take care of the fields, ship them for money, use them as ingredients to cook, gift them to the towns people, taming monsters… Yep, now I lost it. I definitely lost my thoughts right there, there is so much being explained to me I don't know what to do.

When Vishnal mentioned about Runes he apologised about my memory loss and gave me a very sorry look.

''Runes are… the life energy of anything and everything organic in this world. In this case, you'll see crystallised forms of runes overflowing from the crop. So farm with love and care and they will be brimming with runes!'' he says happily. I felt informed but honestly it's still a lot to take in.

Vishnal also showed me how the tools work and that I should not push myself to hard for this work as I'm, obviously, not used on doing it. I was proud how I learned the basics and… it was fun to do if I must be very honest!

He then informed me Ventuswill wanted to talk with me and suggested to go through the middle entrance. When I talked with Venti she asked me how the farm work was going.

''It's surprisingly a lot of fun if I must be honest''

''You really are an Earthmate,'' she says with a smile on her face. Another term I wasn't known with was as well explained by her. That they are communicating with the earth and monsters.. and that the bump must have messed up my memory very badly to not know that.

Venti even tried to bring back my memories as a random attempt, yet failed due that she had to be involved in order to erase or remember a certain memory. Even suggested to me I should give up, but I didn't! I could not simply give up on what has been going on!

Then Venti suggested me to talk with the towns people, maybe they'd remember me facial wise. I doubted it myself but it was worth a try… Yet I did not expect the villagers to be this… silly but still enjoyable to be around with, I don't know.

* * *

Kyjana rushed through the town talking briefly with all the townspeople as she returned to the castle very annoyed. Venti tried to cheer her even up a little bit.

''Uhm, excuse me?'' a mysterious voice says from the entrance of the castle. A young man with short blonde hair, a long coat over his shoulders with a star shaped book walks in. He says he's prince Arthur from Norad. Kyjana had an annoying and nasty look at Venti whispering;

''I told you I'm not a princess you were expecting!''

''Be quiet he'll hear us!'' Venti says in a whispering tone as she changes into her formal voice of speaking. Telling a silly excuse on how it ended up like this. Kyjana wasn't mad at her, honestly she doesn't belong here in the first place as a princess that she cannot be.

The young prince looked at the two. Almost as he was studying them like a book, asking Kyjana where she would go.

''I can go to the inn if there's a room left or so hehe'' she said with a bright beaming smile. Arthur didn't wanted to kick a lady out of her prepared room. He could understand the real reason behind this mess, which he doesn't know the details of. The young prince offered Kyjana to switch titles, she was almost panicking at such decision.

''L-let me think about this for a moment..'' Kyjana said nervously as Venti whispers to her, demanding her to say yes as there is no time to think about it for such an opportunity. She just could not handle all of this going on… but accepted it none the less.

The day went by smoothly as hoped for. Kyjana talked to all of the villagers and gave a proper introduction, with all of them telling her to stop being so formal. She just wanted to be very nice to them but if she can loosen up to them she can give it a shot.

Arthur helped Kyjana with her princess duties, she allowed Vishnal to call her princess even though it's very embarrassing for her to hear, Lin-Fa offered her a first 5 visit free bath deal, Doug made her more loose in her formal and stiff manner, Margaret was worried sick about the most littlest things, Nancy and Jones would help her whenever she would get sick or hurt and so many more villagers offered their help for Kyjana's amnesia problem.

She even got a little bit of an adventure with the Dragon Guarding knight by her side called Forte. Due to her memory loss she obviously needs some help in combat. The whooly's were very easy and innocent monsters out of the bunch but still good for practice. As they went further in the fields Kyjana sees a little grassy entrance leading to a beautiful sunny lit forest.

''Kyjana! You're not ready to go in that forest. You have to be more confident about your fighting and timing. Give it some time and I'll promise you that you might be ready for the forest tomorrow,'' the knight says with a nice smile on her face.

''You sure I'll have this weapon and combat handled by tomorrow?''

''Yes, of course! For a beginner you're doing very well, you can always ask me to accompany you whenever you think it's tough to proceed on your own''

''Thank you…''

When Forte had to take her leave she walked Kyjana home safely at 19:00 during nightfall. Everyone cares for her in an instant, welcomed her with open arms, are all very helpful to feel comfortable in town.

Kyjana was touched how open and easy-going the towns people are, just as Venti said they were. They were all nice and special in their own little way. Kyjana is still scared of having no memories at all and what will happen IF they might return one day… she feels… home. Home in the town of Selphia.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N:** **I might try to update once in the 2/4 days it all depends on my grammar/spell checking friend of mine from England. I do hope you enjoy the series!~**


	3. Ch 2: Yokmir Forest

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Yokmir Forest**

 **Spring - Day 3 - Year 1**

I had a good night's rest, got woken up by Vishnal, took care of my farm, talked with the towns peoples… I feel like this will be my daily basis so I might as well skip telling you about it.. Until I can tame monsters where Vishnal told me about. But I don't think I'm ready for it.

When I saw Arthur walk into the right door of the restaurant building of Porcoline, I followed him, coming into the room.

''Good morning Kyjana, how has your day been as princess?'' he said politely to me as I looked to him with an unsure smile.

''It's been going ok but… I'm still not very confident if I'm fully able to do all my duties correctly, ya know?''

''That's understandable but you're doing a dearly good job for your first few days!''

''Thanks but… Is there nothing else I can do other then what I already do daily?''

Arthur looked at me quizzically, trying to think of an answer. He knows what I do daily, I already told him that once and I don't need to repeat it over, and over and over again. Then the young prince began looking through his book shelf, searching for a specific book maybe?

''Ah here we go, found it!''

''Found what…?''

''This..'' he shows me a book titled 'Monster Encyclopaedia'… Why would he hand this book over to me? Which I asked to him.

''This book has listed most of the common monsters around certain areas, it also has a list of producing monsters that produce milk, wool or any sort of item. I thought this would be useful for you to learn about before you get my Request soon on taming and befriending monsters''

''You're basically.. Giving me a little head start?''

''I-I thought it would be useful information for you to pick certain useful monsters'' he says with a cheerful and gentle tone in his voice. He helps me so much with my duties and with monster taming now. What's next? How to organise parties, like a ball or something? He's way too nice…

''I-it's nice really but why do you give this to me now and not during the requests you will give me?''

''W-well….'' the young prince pauses in his sentence, filling the room with silence for a short while. He then explains he just loves to help me out due to the fact that I'm new and lost my memory. Basically, he wants me to have more knowledge about how everything works around town and outside of town. Which is very sweet of him, honestly it is.

''Thank you, t-that's very kind of you Arthur~'' I beamed a smile at him as he smiled friendly back at me. We can get along this way for sure. I feel like everyone here in town are already my friends, even though I met them just a day ago… It's really nice actually.

''I'll put this book to good use, but I doubt I can adventure further then the Selphia Plains to the North''

''How come?'' he asked as he looked at me curiously.

''Well… One cross road part is blocked by huge stumps and I'm not allowed to enter the forest on the far right of the map from Forte''

Arthur chuckles a bit as he explains Forte just worries about me getting in danger, the forest was also called Yokmir Forest. He took a very close look at me, it made me blush in embarrassment of such close eye contact.

''Well, you aren't weak. You are at the right level now. I see it in your eyes and see the small bruises on your arms. I'm sure Forte would let you enter and explore the forest''

''R-really….?''

''Of course, I know it's strange how I can see it just by looking at you… But I just can. I guess everyone can tell who is strong or not. Even if you look very weak and innocent by the looks, you shine. You're very strong and aggressive on the inside when needed to be!''

I giggled a bit as I smiled at him, thanking him for his compliment. He bowed to me escorting me to the door, wishing me luck for my adventures as I waved good bye. Time to find Forte!

* * *

After Forte joined Kyjana in her party she was allowed to explore Yokmir forest on one condition; she has to be very cautious and careful when facing some stronger monsters than the innocent Whooly's they fought at the plains.

When entering the forest both the girls saw a decent amount of colourful butterflies flying ahead of them. Both Kyjana and Forte admired the beautiful butterflies as they fluttered away deeper into the forest. Something different is going on!

The female fighters fought against Orcs in their melee weapon and Archer types. Kyjana found some useful items dropped from the monsters such as cloth, sticks and arrowheads. Forte explained that she should hang on to them for a special case.

The forest was full of some decent monsters to practice on, better then innocent Whooly's. Some very strong red Ants were very annoying and scary for Kyjana to handle, as she… hates bugs but still had to fight through them. Forte who was stronger then her helped her out in the matter.

Time flew by as both of them kept training and training, but then Forte had to take her leave immediately and teleported away with Kyjana. They waved each other goodbye at the town square and both took their leave to their own homes.

* * *

 **Spring - Day 5 - Year 1**

Yesterday and today I was training all on my own in Yokmir forest. Gathering a decent amount of item drops, getting my skill levels up and my level in general. I did encounter many more butterflies along the way with Forte and even a whole bunch more of them at, what seems, the end of the forest.

I felt unsure of myself and had to train on my own to not constantly rely on someone else when I'm hit, in danger or low on health. I took enough potions, food and decent weapons with me. I was using the basic Short Sword as I wasn't doing well with the long slow sword that Forte gave me.

I did use it, but I guess it didn't fit my style and benefits in battle.

Finally the moment hit me, I felt more confident then ever to go to the last area of Yokmir Forest. Whatever lied ahead of me I was ready, ready for what was waiting there for me to face.

''Let's get this unknown business done..!'' I wrote an entry in my diary, even though I wonder how it sits outside of certain areas and rooms… oh well.

Upon entering the place many butterflies where flying over my head from behind me. I've never seen so many colourful butterflies all at once like this. When I walked further I saw a strange looking… pupa?

To my surprise it made a shrieking sound and even moved! This is… so weird, but I knew I had to fight against this.. thing. I hit it multiple times in a row, with my fast movements of the short sword I could get some decent damage upon the monster. I was almost hit by the sleep powder it sprayed all around it.

When it hung down I thought I defeated it, but this was to soon for any celebration. The pupa turned into a huge monster butterfly who screamed it's name 'Ambrosia' out. I fought with all my will and stamina as the monster tried to kick me, send butterflies at me to slow me down, send it's healing waves at me to heal herself for each time I got hit.

This is a very tough one for my first time facing it. But with moments later it's health was half way down, I could see that since she got VERY angry like a little child. I tried to forget my fears of dying, or being reckless to face such a great monster on my own but alas, it was finally defeated as I was sweating in exhaustion. I ate some of my self made Onigiri.

A bright white light shined shortly and disappeared afterwords before I could turn around to see the monster. But instead of seeing Ambrosia I saw a young green haired girl lying on the ground! D-did the monster turned into a human?! How is this possible!

''What's wrong?'' a voice shouted as I looked in the direction of the sound. It was Doug, but what was he doing here?

''Doug what are you-''

''Oh, I was just walking by'' he says with a nervous look on his face as he then turned serious, asking me what happened. As I explained he was in the same amount of shock as I was. It was very weird that this happened.

We both decided to bring her to Doctor Jones in the clinic to see if she's okay. After I carried her there Doug immediately took his leave as he had still some chores left to do. It was already evening when I arrived at the clinic.

I told the whole story to Jones as he also questions this mystery, but said he should not start asking unanswerable questions because then he wouldn't stop wondering about them. Happily the girl will be ok as she needs a day of rest. I got send out of the clinic, suggesting I should report this to Venti which I was planning to do anyways.

''Oh, Kyjana. Is something the matter? You look exhausted''

''I don't really know where to start but… See I was in Yokmir Forest and-''

''Yokmir Forest!?'' she said in a surprised shocked tone in her voice. I did calm her down shortly saying that it isn't even the most shocking part of them all. This just shows she has SOME concern about me hehe~

''Well hehe, anyways I went to Yokmir Forest… and I was attacked by a huge butterfly monster who shrieked it's name as Ambrosia or something. I fought back with some troubles here and there, but when I succeeded it turned into what looks like to be a young girl''

''What?! Are you serious!? Where is she!'' yet again I tried to calm her down of how shocked she was. I would be too if I heard such a strange report.

''C-calm down Venti she's safe and resting at the clinic. There's no need to worry about anything ok?''

''I see… so you really are…'' she paused for a while as I tilted my head curiously, wondering what she tried to say before she stopped mid sentence. It sounded suspicious so I asked her what she knew.

Her plan was to send me to Yokmir Forest since she senses something dark within the deepest part of the forest… But that I still went even without her asking the results were the same. She even almost said she feared something, but what it could be, I have no idea. She didn't finish her sentence and jumped into another subject to hide it. I didn't even bother asking her. For a stupid reason I tried asking her if she knew anything about me as I said to her further;

''Honestly… I'm worried. With no memories I just have so many simple or complicated questions roaming in my mind. But… if you know anything, anything at all… please, tell me!''

''…Unfortunately, I really don't know anything about you. Regarding to the girl you saved, I believe the power of an Earthmate is responsible for this'' and there is that Earthmate term again. She did explain it to me before but she added some extra content to it.

It's one of the reasons Venti thought I was from a royal family, that such power existed and that she asked for my help because… of the gift I have. I was very silent when she explained all of them to me… I honestly didn't know how to respond at all…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Ch 3: New Memories

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: There might be a slight delay on updating the chapters duo to my spelling and grammar checker/corrector is facing some problems, get well soon dear Q3Q_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Memories**

 **Spring - Day 5 - Year 1**

''Who am I?… What am I?'' where the questions Kyjana asked out of nowhere toward Venti, having a frightened look in her eyes.

''All of this happening, monsters turning into humans, bearing the power and gift of an Earthmate… I feel like I'm a total stranger to myself!''

Ventuswill in a way felt sorry and pity for the girl as she wished she could shine some light onto this big mystery. That is who she was, that Venti can sense what Kyjana represents even if they only have known each other for a few days. And she said one phrase that cheered the princess up a little bit.

''…Even amnesia can't change a heart as pure as yours''

Kyjana fell silent for a moment as the Dragon God said she wasn't good with this sort of thing. But she thanked Venti none the less. Sure Kyjana was scared to have no memories, but she felt a lot better with the words of comfort Venti spoke out to and about her.

''But… what will happen when the girl wakes up?''

''As I said before the people of this town are warm and caring. They will welcome her with open arms no matter what! The same as they did to you''

Kyjana smiled as she started feeling a little tired from the fight and the long walk to get the girl safely back to the clinic.

''I do admire your optimism Venti~''

''WHAT?! N-no it's not optimism… it's simply faith! Pure, unwavering faith!''

''Whatever floats your cloud'' she said teasingly as she also explained she liked the towns people. Finding them weird but kind in their own unique individual way. She finds it weird she thinks like this, since she's as an outsider.

Venti explained Kyjana was already a part of the town, as family. She herself couldn't believe it but accepted it none the less. It was nice to feel at home somewhere, with or without memories she felt at home. Even though there is a chance she might have to leave town once her memories start to come back to her one day…

''Well, you must be awfully tired of how I see you rubbing your tiny eyes like that''

''Hehehe, sorry''

''No need for that. Get some early rest for today, you need it'' she nodded and headed to her room. Putting most of the dropped items in her storage box. She still is missing a fridge to store her raw and cooked food. This means a little side-quest for herself to gather some more materials for tomorrow!

* * *

 **Spring - Day 6 - Year 1**

Doing my usual routine, I went outside talking with everyone in town who were all murmuring about the girl who landed in the clinic. It also made me curious as to how she was doing. I rushed to the clinic to check up on her.

Jones faces the front door looking toward me, telling me the girl has awoken. With joy I walked up to her. She was a small green haired girl with a nice floral themed dress. The little girl just giggles happily as I asked her how she was doing. Her response was as average as anyone could say how they felt.

''I'm Kyjana, what is your name?''

''My name is Amber!~ …Wait… Are you the one with the funny face?'' oh yeah… Those were her last words before she fell conscious in Yokmir Forest to me.

''So… you are the one that saved me then?''

''Erm… I guess yeah hehe'' I beamed a smile at her but with an unpleasant expression on my face. Does my face look that weird?

Amber thanked me with a very young bright smile on her face as I asked her why she was at the forest and what she was doing there. The green haired girl didn't know the answer herself, having memory loss as well on why she could have been there.

She shrugged the thought of having a little amnesia, wanting to move on so easily, but why? Her answer was simple as daylight;

''If I can't remember, there's nothing I can do about it. So, no reason to dwell on about it'' she has a point there. Honestly I have no clue why I dwelled on mine. Maybe I'm not so bright spirited and minded like Amber is at the moment. I should try that to~

Then suddenly Illuminata came in the clinic, the one who owns a flower shop. The detective did her usual thing and offered Amber a place to stay. In my opinion I find that very sudden… but then I saw butterfly wings appear on Amber's back!… Now that I look at it she still has some leftover traits from her monster form, including the red antenna's on her head which I didn't notice straight away. And her butterfly looking wings… very weird but I guess it makes her special in her own way I suppose.

I only forgot to talk to one person today.. Porcoline, but instead of the usual morning greeting he asked me to do a favor. He said the bucket was here and asked me to tell that to Vishnal who needed it. And in a passionate way? Well… maybe I can do that hehe.

So I did say it passionately which made Vishnal jump in surprise and I apologised right afterwords. He told me I should tell the news to Arthur.. and it kept on continuing. From Arthur to Kiel, to Forte, to Xiao Pai and to Margaret that eventually tells me it was for Porcoline ALL ALONG!

I fell on the floor in exhaustion as the elf felt sorry for me. Helping me up as she told me I went full circle, this town… gets more insane then it already was. Insane in a good humanistic way.

With all the energy I had left in me I went to Porcoline who was trying to set things up in his restaurant. I told him the bucket that arrived was for HIM all along.

For my effort he gave me a Pumpkin and normal Flan. These must be the dishes from the Steamer cooking tool…

I wonder what more silly things await me in this town… I'm still confused but I enjoy it here none the less. I sure do know one thing, I will enjoy my time here and create new memories~

* * *

The days continued for Kyjana very normally, more grinding for item drops as she learned how to Forge her own weapons and tools. She didn't have quite enough materials for it but she tried to gather as much as she could.

Kyjana kept studying the 'Monster Encyclopaedia' book Arthur gifted her, studying what specific items she needs to befriend them, where they are specifically located and much more. There are allot of blank areas in the book as some monsters are able to accept other items then the main described one.

She had a set of monsters she wants to befriend whenever the Requests will show up in the Requests Box Eliza… oh yeah the requests box talks for some odd reason, yet no one else can hear her other than Kyjana.

Kyjana would like to ask for some more helpful guide books from Arthur as she wants to know the basics of cooking and what ingredients are used A LOT. She wants to be prepared before she might be short on ingredients and item stock.

It was getting late as Kyjana decided she should go to bed a bit earlier instead of staying up all night studying in the books. She slept heavily… until a loud growl could be heard from the Dragon Room. Kyjana was instantly awake as she took a peek at Venti, seeing her talk in her sleep. Knowing that it's all ok, she heads back to bed and sleeps through the night heavenly.

Everyone was happy to have Amber around in town, everyone has been beaming such wonderful happy faces since Amber came. It's like she brought a bright light of happiness.

The little princess remembers Venti telling her it was a long while since she messed with someone as she did to Kyjana. She thought the Dragon God might have messed with other previous friends before… but where are they now?

All what counts now are her new memories being created. It feels nice having such memories even for just an almost week long stay in town. She feels at home, safe and loved by the people. And she loves and cares for them as much as they do for her.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Ch 4: Cursed Voices

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: Currently, as of 9 January 2016 when typing this chapter, am in the season of Summer exploring the Lava Ruins. I've been playing some Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns just to vary my gameplay hours these days~_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cursed Voices**

 **Spring - Day 8 - Year 1**

Some days have passed as I was still doing my daily-life-routine on my farm and in town. When I was done watering my crops I heard some voices coming from the Dragon Room. Should I check up on it?

I walked into the room as I greeted Arthur, Margaret and Blossom who were in a talk with Venti. I asked what they were all doing here as they came to ask Lady Ventuswill for her assistance. Granny Blossom then mentions about the cursed voices they've been hearing every night.

Some of them couldn't sleep as they were terrified, like Margaret is, to even go to sleep afterwords when hearing it.

''Uhm… I'm not sure if I'm familiar what the cursed voices are still all about or what the noise could be''

''Well, people have been reporting about the strange creepy voices they've been hearing'' Arthur answers as I started to wonder of what I heard yesterday night. I heard Venti… maybe they mistook the cursed voice for her… in her sleep or howling?

All three looked at me funny as I didn't mean to make any joke out of it about Venti. It's what I heard sound and voice wise, I'm not sure if it's the same as what they've been hearing.

''All joking aside, dear. Have you heard these voices?''

''I actually have, I'm still not sure if we're talking about the same noise that-''

''Gyeeee…!'' Margaret screamed softly, cutting off my sentence. Poor thing, she's scared to death.

''So, you were here again to ask Lady Ventuswill for assistance if I got that right?'' I asked to them as Arthur added it was just a rumor. They were told someone located where the voice was, maybe, coming from.

''Yeah, I was told they were coming from the ruins in the southeast!'' Margaret added as she tried to be brave, not showing her fear and huge concern. Blossom adds that it might be a curse of how many monsters there are in the ruins. It made Margaret's knees shiver in fear.

''Well, there hasn't been much damage. But if the rumor spreads too far, it could be a huge blow to tourism. That's why we came to ask Lady Ventuswill'' Arthur said as Blossom added they don't like relying on the Dragon God.

''But Margaret was so scared, she practically begged us to come''

''G-granny Blossom t-th-that's not true ehaha!'' Margaret said trying to be brave again. Yeah uhm.. it's not working for the elf, her knees are still shaking in fear.

Venti then finally spoke after the long conversation with me and the towns people. She might have an idea were they were coming from as she offered to help them solve it. All three thanked her very kindly as they took their leave.

''So, I see you have a plan on how to solve this matter. Would you mind telling me, I'm rather curious~'' I said with a smile on my face as Venti just glared at me. I'm not going to like this am I?

''Grr…..rrrrrrrggggggGGGGGRRRAAAAHH!''

''W-WOAH!'' I jumped in shock when Venti growled that loud at me. I pissed her off didn't I?

And yes, she was very angry at me, mistaking a cursed voice for her so called howling, asking if she's a wolf to me. I asked if she really did hear what I said as she started to loose her patience. She sure did hear me. I wasn't whispering in the least but I didn't mean to, not thinking she would hear it from up high hehe~

''Imbecile….'' then she started to complain I used her nickname in front of them.. now I kind of felt sorry as I did apologise maybe 4/5 times?

''Absolutely! From the bottom of my heart I'm so sorry! I-I did not mean to say such things about you V-Venti…'' I felt guilty but also relieved she forgave me, in a way.

''Prove it, then. Go see what's going on in the Water Ruins, if you'd please''

''Sure, I can go - - Wait, why?!''

''Consider it punishment for your insolence. Now go!'' she said commanding as I remind her about one thing. She herself told the towns people she would help them out in their matter. Venti explained to me that a Native Dragon should not solve all problems for humans, and only use their powerwhen it's REALLY necessary.

''Native Dragons….?'' I asked confusing as Venti's jaw dropped. She could not believe I did not know what a Native Dragon was, when I reminded her about my memory loss she still could NOT believe I don't know such a thing.

Venti explained that there are four dragons regarded as gods. Terrable, dragon god of the earth, presides over resurrection. Fiersome, dragon god of life, presides over destruction. Aquaticus, dragon god of water, presides over transformation. And then Venti, herself, dragon god of wind, rule over the abyss of time. All four of them are called Native Dragons.

Yes again she explains about the Rune Spots, a place where Runes tend to be found in high concentrations.

''There are four spots in total. The place where Amber was found is one of them. And there's another in the Water Ruins. Perhaps a monster or monsters are causing trouble there, just like in Yokmir Forest. So, Kyjana..'' she paused for a moment looking serious but gentle at me.

''As an Earthmate I need your help. Will you accept this mission on my behalf?''

''Uhm.. sure why not. B-but where are the ruins?'' I asked kindly as Venti calmed down for a bit. Telling me the directions on where I should go to the Water Ruins. I guess I can try to remember the direction, I'm not well with remembering directions.

Upon that Venti gave me a certain charm. It was a feather plucked from herself and that her power dwells within it. Telling me I should see it as a good luck charm and that I should equip it. I immediately did as it was a very beautiful looking charm.

* * *

Instead of asking for Forte's company she wanted to try and venture forward on her own. Walking through Selphia Plains she came across the path with the big stumps, blocking her way from going forward.

''Miss Kyjana!'' a familiar voice screams as is rushes past Kyjana and the tree stumps as they were send off flying! Who could have done such a thing…?

''V-Volkanon?!'' Kyjana yells in surprise as the massive butler runs back.

''Nuooo! Miss Kyjana!'' he yells once again as he clashes into the princess pretty painfully. Kyjana landed on the ground as she rubbed her face. That sure looked painful.

''Miss Kyjana! Are you okay?!'' Volkanon says with a concerned look. Kyjanaslowly stood up from the ground still rubbing her face.

''I'm… all… right… I-I think''

''I'm terribly sorry. When I heard you were going to the ruins… I thought the tree might be in your way, so I came to dispose of them''

''D-dispose of them by running into them with no problem at all?!'' she said in a surprising tone in her voice.

''Why yes, it's what butlers do when the royal family is in need of help with obstacles. Best of luck to you miss Kyjana!'' the butler says cheerfully as he started to walk back to the town, until he stopped for a moment.

He gave Kyjana some Leather Gloves. At first the princess thought they were for farming considering their green color. But she did see the Gloves option in her forging weapon book so… these are gloves to battle with? That sounds pretty simple and insane… but Volkanon is also insane for just rushing through those stumps!

Kyjana explored the rest of the plains as she came across new monsters and some she already encountered in Yokmir Forest. Upon fighting them she also came across a little field, it's a summer specific field. It might be spring but at Selphia Plains it's always summer. Maybe there are different seasonal fields like this? Who knows.

Around the mushroom area she heard a strong sound, could it have been the cursed voices? She was getting closer and closer to the Water Ruins but was still exploring the rest of the plains.

The princess had a little rough time with the mushroom looking monsters who kept spreading poison powder on her. Luckily she brought allot of Antidote grass with her, it's cheap and can be found in the plains.

She also found a big grey cave that was inhabited by Mamadoodles, the big mother kind of chicken. She was NOT ready to face those gigantic chickens. Just by looking at them and running away from them Kyjana knew they were VERY strong! She can't battle against them, yet.

Kyjana continued on walking as she remembers she's close at the place where she could find a cow looking monster called Buffamoo. She should take notes on taming a few of them due that she read allot of cooking recipes using milk, and the princess herself LOVES milk a lot so she sure wants to have a big stock of them… once she has a fridge which she's close to getting one!

Time flew by like the wind as Kyjana used her Escape spell to head into her room. Putting all the dropped monster items in her storage as she has to plan on getting a fridge tomorrow, the restaurant probably is closed.

Mysterious about the cursed voices, still needing to enter and explore the Water Ruins it made her thrilled with excitement and curiosity. What monster will she face at the end? Will it turn into a human once again like it happened in Yokmir Forest with Amber… who knows?

* * *

 **Spring - Day 10 - Year 1**

Today is the day I will first tame my very own monster!… Well, monsters cause I'm going to try tame 4 in a row today. Four Buffamoo's that produce milk is all I need for now. Sure I could go for a Whooly but I'm in no need of wool material at the moment.

As expected I tamed 4 Buffamoo's, it wasn't that easy to befriend them of what I got grass wise but I got the amount of monsters I wanted to tame for now. I'm very proud of that~

I gave them some random-came-in-mind names like Milly, Momao, Gamoie and the smallest one of them all I called Mittle. They didn't like me at first when they were at the monsters barn at home. But friendship takes time, even with animals.

In the other previous few two days I just was gathering some more item drops and making myself stronger before I would explore the Water Ruins. I'm not quite ready yet. But as of today I do feel I'm getting closer on exploring the ruins. I'm honestly so thrilled I couldn't sleep so much, but I tried anyways. All the energy is needed for my next adventure!~

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the chapters story line wise won't be all to long cause I'm trying my best to explain as brief as possible what happens in the main story line in the game. If I type to much detail about it it will probably get very long and boring. For sure for the RF4 players it will get boring… BUT the part with Dylas and the little side stories for this FanFiction are coming soon!~**


	6. Ch 5: Water Ruins Mysteries

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the series, my biggest apologies if there are ALLOT of grammar and spelling mistakes. My grammar/spelling checker does his/her best to correct my terrible grammar and fast typing habit… I make too many mistakes when typing very fast without realising WHAT I typed so I'm sorry. Give the story a follow if you want to keep on updates~_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Water Ruins Mysteries**

 **Spring - Day 11 - Year 1**

The next morning Kyjana woke up, stretching her arms as she rubs her eyes gentle and slowly. No Vishnal to wake her up today, he must have his own chores to do for today. She walks up to the calendar and sees Spring 11 circled… Yes, this is the day she specifically planned to go to the Water Ruins!

It took her a while to plan things out well enough to get stronger, get the right equipment and upgraded weapons. But she made it in those 3 days when the cursed voices were mentioned in town. Kyjana does the usual as every day, farming, monster caring, fulfilling requests and talking to the townsfolk. From here on out no more daily chore looping, we know what she does daily in her life.

''Alright!'' she yells in enthusiasm as she runs out of town. Through the plains she attacks a few monsters to get some extra item drops. Kyjana plans on getting some Chukadoodles and Whooly's once she upgrades her farm. Meaning two chickens and two sheep monsters.

And there it was, the Water Ruins. For some strange reason Kyjana felt a sort of aura about this place. Just by looking at it she knows what awaits her.

''So… this is the Water Ruins….'' she walks closer to the ruins as she hears the cursed voice again! It sounded less faint then she heard it from the plains. It sounded like a monsters cry, a whinny noise? It could be any monster, each one has their own weird cries even though it doesn't look like it suits them.

''This voice…. this must be the place of the cursed voices. Just as Venti said…''

Kyjana fights the first two monsters before the entrance as they were just some Orcs again, but stronger then the ones at Yokmir Forest. She enters the ruins as the first thing she sees is a stone tablet with something written on it.

''Hmm… I've never seen these letters before. Is this a certain ancient language?'' she says as she was a bit focused on the object. A little beam of light warps an Orc monster behind her, which she didn't notice.

''Hm….? W-what?!'' when turning around she sees the monster, her delay in reaction made her freeze in her movement as some red haired boy sliced the monster with his short sword.

''D-Doug! What are you doing here?'' she asked as she shakes her head a bit.

''I could ask you the same thing! This place is crawling with monsters! Spacing out like that could get you killed!'' Doug says as he glared at her, not in an angry way but sort of concerned.

Kyjana apologised to him, as she told him she was focused on trying to figure out the strange language on the stone tablet. Doug sighs as he was less angry looking and shows a full concerned look at her.

''Yeah, and that's what I'm worried about. Pay attention to your surroundings! Seriously!''

''T-thank you h-hehe~…'' she says in an embarrassing tone in her voice, finding this very shameful of her to space out like this on such a dangerous mission.

''Man, I'm a nervous wreck when I'm around you…''

''W-what?''

''Nothing, here take this. You might need it''

Doug gave her a certain spell called Fireball. He explained to Kyjana she has to use magic attacks on certain enemies as they are very tough like a brick wall. She thanked him with a bright smile as he blushes a little bit, saying it's no problem to help her out like this.

The red haired dwarf even explained why he was here… yet it was none of her business to know. He sounds rather… suspicious. Is he up to something?

''Um, uh, come to think of it…'' he says as he pauses for a little bit, looking up to her. ''You.. er… Are you familiar with the Rune Sphere?''

Kyjana tilted her head in confusion, not knowing what he means. She explains she isn't familiar with that term as Doug realises she lost her memory. He explained he was looking for it, for whatever reason he was looking for it and he did not want to tell her.

''Anyways, I should go'' the dwarf say as he turns his back, stopping in his tracks as he says one more thing before he takes his leave. ''One more thing, though, before I leave. You'd better not be committed to that fool''

''That fool?'' Kyjana thought to herself as Doug was already gone. What could he have meant with everything he said? Is it another big mind blowing term she has to know all at once? Who knows…

The mission continued in the ruins as Kyjana encountered new monsters. Different types of stronger Orcs, flying fish monsters that use water magic. The Tortas were very tough turtles for her to handle. Then she remembers the advice Doug gave her as she used her Fireball magic.

Tree burning fireballs hit all the tree turtle monsters like a one hit KO! Kyjana felt proud to be using her magic, she doesn't see herself using them… But maybe when she gets more powerful and useful spells to her liking she might use them.

Swinging with her short sword weapon she was hoping to find a weapon drop or treasure chest somewhere. She doesn't have the right materials OR right Forging level to make stronger weapons then she already has.

At the north most part of the ruins she finally sees a treasure chest. Upon opening it a Battle Axe weapon was dropped, she was amazed she finally found a, maybe, stronger weapon! Before she could even grab the item, four gigantic red Orcs with Axes as weapons surrounded her. They looked fearsome and very ugly.

Kyjana quickly grabbed the Battle Axe, equipped it and swung it around at the gigantic Orcs! It was a very heavy weapon compared to her short sword, but the damage it inflicted was massive. She was already in love with this kind of heavy strong weapon style. She liked attacking quickly but she has something for axes, scythes and hammer weapons. Not knowing why but she just does.

* * *

It was getting pretty late as I was a bit exhausted swinging my new weapon around. I used my escape spell as I arrived home with Vishnal rushing to me.

''Princess!'' the young butler says as he was out of breath. Was he following me into the ruins?

''Oh thank goodness you're okay. Why did you go alone to the Water Ruins?''

''S-sorry… I was, for some odd reason, excited and thrilled to explore the ruins. I'm sorry''

Vishnal sighed in relief, he gets worried way to quickly for sure about me. He's very sweet ya know? Every morning he wakes me up whenever he's able to, tried to help me out with the field when I'm short on time… well, he offered his help whenever I AM short on time. Not that I am at the moment.

''Well, next time take me with you. I'd gladly accompany you with your mission. I noticed you don't take a lot of potions and food with you to restore yourself, plus I know a little healing magic spell''

I looked amazed to him, with my sky blue eyes I sparkled of amazement. Healing magic at such a low level?! Wow! I should really take him with me cause I do run out of health pretty quickly at the ruins.

''Sure, ask me anytime when you need my help. Please, I'd be honored''

''I will hehe, thanks for caring for me so much Vishnal. You're very sweet'' I said with a bright smile on my face as I rubbed my eyes. I was a bit tired yes hehe.

''D-don't mention it princess. Anything for you'' the blue haired butler said as his cheeks were flustered pink. He's so cute, honestly I'd love to hug him one day!

* * *

After last night's talk with Vishnal I was even more excited to go to the Water Ruins. On an adventure with Vishnal, that would be so awesome! I'm curious what type of weapon he uses in battle. I also asked Forte to come along as it has been a while since I took her with me. She also got a bit worried when I went on my own, but was confident in my young abilities to be able to do things on my own.

The whole day I was training with Vishnal and Forte in the Water Ruins. The young butler was still a bit weak as I tried to defend him. It should have been the other way around but I don't want him to run out of magic or stamina!

At the end of the day I also mined a bit of some blue gem ore as I trained Vishnal up to be around my level. He was strong enough to take the ruins on his own if he's cautious about it. He wielded the Dual Blades type of weapon which are very quick. Just as the Short Sword weapon but then faster and stronger! They seem very interesting… but my forging level is too low to make one of my own. I'd love to wield them one day!

''D-damn I'm beat…''

''Maybe we should head home Kyjana, we trained enough for today'' Forte says cheerfully as she was proud of how strong I've become with my weapons and battle skills.

''Shall we go then? Maybe eat something?'' Vishnal asked as Forte had to decline the offer. In all honesty BOTH of them are horrible cooks. But Vishnal did gave me a well made sandwich and they are delicious~

Forte walked to her house as Vishnal escorted me to my room, asking me to wait as he runs to his own room. I giggle silently to myself while smiling with my eyes half closed out of exhaustion. He's so sweet, nice and gentle. He's also such a nice friend, just like Forte who is protective, sweet and sensitive.

I really do love these people in town. I've only been here for maybe 10 or more so days and I already see everyone as my friend. They've been so kind to me, I can't thank them enough for what they've done to someone with no memories.

''Sorry for the wait'' the blue haired butler says cheerfully as he walks in my room with a plate high in the air.

''I tried to make the sandwich again I gave you the other day, princess'' he gave me the plate as the sandwich looked really delicious. Maybe he should just make lunches instead of breakfast and dinner with the pot and frying pan.

I took a bite from them as I smiled happily. These are so very delicious~ Full on ham and meat with a little bit of salad. I complimented him on his cooking as he rubbed the back of his head, being a bit shy about it.

''It's true, maybe they should change your shift as butler to make lunch for everyone~''

''R-really?''

''Of course, if you train on the simple lunch dishes then I know for sure you'll be a good butler. In all honesty… you already are a professional butler for me in my eyes''

Vishnal fell silent for a little bit as his face was blushing fully red. Now I've done it, he's embarrassed about it hehe~

''P-princess, you're too nice seriously hahaha. But… thank you. I try my best specially for you!''

''And I'm thankful for that. It sounds strange I say such things while I've only known you for some 10 days or so..''

''True but… sometimes friendship doesn't have to take a full season to be fully bloomed'' he was right about that. For sure how he worded it. Each flower blooms at it's own speed, same goes for friendships. Some grow faster and others grow slower.

''Well, we both should get some rest. We're getting pretty close to the final room once we hit that LAST switch I forgot about today… ugh…''

Vishnal chuckles as he pat my shoulder, telling me it'll be all done tomorrow. It seems so easy how I've progressed this fast into the ruins. The enemies only take two or three hits from my axe until they are down.

I wished Vishnal goodnight as I promised to take him with me to the ruins.

I couldn't sleep so well though… I kept thinking what might be ahead of the ruins. What might await me there? What monster will I face?

For some odd reason when I did look at the final rooms entrance, shivers ran down my spine. In a fearful way… I fear something… I fear something bad might happen if I enter that place. Not sure why but.. I just do…

I tried to get some rest at least, I need all the energy for tomorrow… Tomorrow I will face the boss monster… I hope so..

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N: This and the next chapter will be a BIT longer then normally. I do did felt like that when playing the game. I knew it wasn't going to be easy… And for the sake of the final boss battle story that chapter might be longer to. Hope it's not to long~**


	7. Ch 6: The Fear of Thunder

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: Been typing Ch.5 and Ch.6 during school because I'm bored lol, enjoy~_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Fear of Thunder**

 **Spring - Day 13 - Year 1**

The final big battle was approaching oh so slowly and Kyjana had a pitch black nightmare full of nothing. Waking up in a shock as the blue haired butler looked at her with worry. She reassured him it's nothing all too important as both of them got to their own work.

Vishnal was dusting and cleaning up the princess's room as she herself took care of her farm and monster pets. Greeting everyone in town as she lastly brought Forte with her to the airship, finally having her license to use it for her long travels. Better then going constantly by foot for hours!

As they arrived at the Water Ruins Kyjana decided she still wanted to train for a few hours before they might face the monster of the cursed voices. The butler and knight were both with her side by side, fighting against the monsters.

Minutes became hours passing by in time as the sun is starting to set. It was getting late for the team as they cleared the little area before the final room. The princess stood there brave in pose and expression, but within her heart it ached in fear. For what is unknown…

When coming closer to the entrance the cursed voice was loud and clear to be heard! All three looked at each other one by one and then back to the entrance. Whatever awaits there, it sounds… aggressively dangerous.

''Wh-what is this voice?!'' Kyjana screamed in shock as she looked upon the entrance of the last room.

''I feel a tremendous presence…'' Forte added as she grabbed her long sword ready for battle

''It might be dangerous in there… Princess you ready?''

''Yeah…. I- no. WE trained for this, so let's go!'' Both the butler and the blonde knight nodded as they prepared themselves for battle. This is it…

When entering the area Kyjana saw the monster right in front of her. It was a black horse with a dark blue and electrifying mane. Spikes around his hooves like it was wearing armor. Was this the sign the princess had in her dream? Pitch black… just as black as the horses thin fur.

''So… this is the source of the cursed voices..'' she says slowly as she tried to take a hold of her axe. Something stirred deep inside her to fear this particular monster. It wasn't as huge as the red Orc's with axes she fought the other two days ago.

The black horse makes a loud whinny growl as it was defiantly the noise of the cursed voices.

''Alright… Let's do this!'' the princess screams out her battle cry, following Vishnal and Forte

''Just leave it to us!''

''…Have at you!'' Forte yells as she rushes with her long sword toward the monster. Following Vishnal with his dual blade attacks.

The battle hasn't even been going on for 5 whole minutes as Forte and Vishnal were sent back flying against the ruins broken stone pillars. The monster fires his electric magic at them as it stunned them both, Kyjana dodging the stun just in time.

''Forte! Vishnal!'' the princess screamed out in worry as both of them couldn't move during the stun. She tried to damage the monster as much as she could before it turned toward her. It's fearsome red eyes beamed at her as she was frozen in her movement.

Is this… fear? Is this what she feared, what was it exactly!

Vishnal tried to snap out of the stun as quickly as possible as he dashes toward the princess. Trying to land a hit on the monster as he gets attacked massively instead. Getting hit hard on the stone platform as the princess screamed his name in fear. The butler was still alive, thank god. But was unable to properly get up from the ground to continue battling. He tries his best to get up but falls back down on the floor.

Kyjana snapped out of her frozen moment as Forte came by from her stun as well. Both girls fighting the mighty monster with all their powers. The monster fought fiercely back as the girls did not know when it's fully defeated or at it's weak point.

Both of them surround the monster, trying to distract it one way or another. But Forte saw a different kind of plan in the monster's eyes, averting in the direction of the princess. The knight had to do what she had to do when it comes to the royal family… or in her case, a friend. She had to save them no matter what, just as she would do for her little brother Kiel.

Before the monster dashed it's way into the direction of the princess, Forte was already dashing toward her. Jumping high in the air as she gets hit painfully by the horse's thunder dash attack. Vishnal is knocked out… Forte is knocked out… The princess was all on her own.

''FORTE! VISHNAL!'' she screamed in fear as both of them tried to get off from the ground, but were unable to move a single muscle.

Kyjana moves a few steps back as she was unable to escape the platform area from the shield stopping her to leave the place. The monster approached her slowly but menacing as his red eyes beamed at her. The princess froze in place, froze in her movement as she dropped her axe. With small blue widened eyes she stood there frozen in fear.

''T-Thunderbolt….'' were her last words before she blacked out.

.

.

.

.

* * *

''…ones is…. well?''

''She's ve….. but I'm gl….''

Faints noises and unfinished words was all I could hear. Everything was pitch black of what I could see. The voices felt like light sparks hitting my ears. Once I felt a huge shock of touch I screamed awake while breathing heavily.

The air was so thick I could barely breathe fresh air in my lungs. I can't see very well, it's still black all around me. I heard the voices clearer and know who they are. It was still unknown to me what's going on… or what exactly happened… but I fear I can't continue my mission…

* * *

''Kyjana!'' Forte screamed out of panic and worry as Nancy tried to calm both of them down. She takes a closer look at the princess as she notices Kyjana is not aware of her surroundings. She sat there hugging herself as she shivered a bit.

''…I'm afraid she can't hear us''

''W-what?!''

''I'm not sure what's wrong, but it seems like she's not aware of her surroundings. Or she would have looked right at us'' the kind nurse says as Forte and Vishnal were still worried sick about her.

''What did exactly happen?''

''W-well… I saw, sadly, everything…'' Vishnal starts to explain, as both him and Forte would continue the story one by one.

''I was the last one to be knocked out with Vishnal, we both were unable to get up from the ground to help Kyjana out…''

''…She stood there with her eyes widened open in fear, she even dropped her powerful axe weapon. With one blink of an eye, the princess got kicked in her stomach…'' the young butler did not dare to continue as it was horrifying to watch, Forte continued the story for him.

''…Stunned in her face and electrified through her legs. She didn't made any screaming noise, she was just… looking blankly. Almost like… her soul was elsewhere for the moment….'' Forte paused a bit as the princess was still shivering, looking at the floor.

''The last words she said faintly, were Thunderbolt… almost that it felt like it was the monsters name. Thunderbolt walked back to his normal post, waiting on us to take our leave… It's luring red eyes made me get instantly up!'' Forte panicked a bit as her legs were shivering in fear, but she tried to be brave.

''Forte dragged me up as I carried the princess with my last bit of strength back to the airship, and back to town… That's all that happened..''

Jones and Nancy listened all the way through. With terrifying expressions they looked at each other. They didn't know something like this would happen. Kyjana was doing fine as she was… and this has to happen.

''I'm afraid it might have been a blackout''

''A.. blackout?'' the blue haired butler asked in curiosity while he was covered in light bruises.

''Yes. A blackout is when someone sees everything black in their view. Everything they hear is faintly cut off, unaware of their surroundings where they are. And… of how you both explained the story.. she might have a huge fear for the monster she faced…''

''At the moment she's awake but still in her blackout… Poor thing, she must have been frightened…'' Nancy says in a somber worrisome tone in her voice. Both Vishnal and Forte felt bad they couldn't do anything more for the princess. They were suggested to let her rest earlier in her own room.

Vishnal volunteered to carry her back to her room, he was a bit more healed up thanks to Nancy's aid. He gently carried her curled up body, it was still in the same position with her arms as she was on the bed.

Unaware of her surroundings, picking her up and placing her somewhere else won't effect her blackout. Forte suggested to keep this a secret between the two of them. They don't need the whole town to get involved with this, it would only stress the princess out.

As Vishnal carried Kyjana carefully in his arms the red haired dwarf saw everything from when they came in town and entered the princess's room. Doug was worried himself on what happened… but it was best to not spill the beans on what happened. It would worry the whole town sick!

* * *

 **Spring - Day 14 - Year 1**

The next morning I woke up. My head felt light and dizzy as it felt like a mess. What… what happened?.. I really don't remember what I was doing yesterday, or was this all just a big nightmare?

I looked to my left as Vishnal stood there with fresh breakfast that, apparently, he made himself. It wasn't a failed dish!…

''Vishnal..?'' I asked him as he looked back at me. Putting the plate down on my night stand.

''W-what happened…? I-I don't remember what I was doing…'' when I said that he sat gently on the edge of the bed, starting to explain something bizarre. Something that DID happen yesterday in the Water Ruins.

Battle with Thunderbolt.. blackout.. fear.. unaware of my surroundings…

Everything was starting to get clear as I started shivering again. The young butler trying to calm me down as best as he could… in a fact in minutes I was a bit calmer. But my heart ached in fear… it felt heavy.

''I'm sorry me and Forte weren't strong enough to protect you… But due to your blackout and just waking up from it, you're not allowed to do allot of heavy chore work'' he explained to me as I felt I would be the one sitting in my bed all day. I even tried to get up but my legs hurt allot! It felt… stunned.

''Princess, no! Please… rest a bit for today and do some light activity. For instance, tomorrow is the Fishing Frenzy festival. Maybe you can practice a bit for today while I take care of your farm and Buffamoo pets with Clorica, ok?''

''B-but-''

''Nooo buts princess. It's for your own good, trust me'' he said as he beamed a concerned yet kind smile at me. I feel a lot calmer when I'm around him, and he is right. I should do some light activity. The blackout must have been a huge shock to me, literally.

As suspected the whole town was aware of the incident, I noticed that through their whispering. They try to hide it from me to not make me remember about my fear… but I sadly can't forget the sight of it. I felt sorry I was such a burden to this town, a burden of unnecessary worry.

For the whole day I was fishing at the Dragon Lake. I brought enough food with me to recover some stamina. I haven't used my fishing rod so much but… it is relaxing. Hearing the lakes water rippling from the blossom petals, the calm and gentle splashing and swimming fish sounds. It put me at ease.

Around 17:58 I heard footsteps of clashing armor walking in my direction. It was Forte. She just came to check up on me as she sat next to me, watching me fishing. She's a very protective and sweet friend. We talked a bit about the festival and… cake? Guess someone has a sweet tooth for her stiff manners.

Forte was embarrassed she spit that out but she can't hide it. She loves sweets and cakes, just as me. Something we share.

A little bit later Doug came by to see me. Asking me how I was doing as I answered;

''I'm feeling a bit better, thank you'' I smiled gently and looked up to him. He sighed in relief as he was worried what he saw from the town gates. He was rustling in his ruck sack as he pulled out a chocolate bar.

''Here, you can have this. It's on the house'' the dwarf says with his cocky smile. I smiled and thanked him greatly as my fishing pole was being pulled at. I quickly grabbed the pole, yanking a pretty big fish in! My first Rainbow Trout! These are very hard to catch, for sure how low my fishing skill is.

I laughed gently as Forte and Doug smiled at each other as they looked at me. I felt like a child at this moment. I'm so happy I've met them… I do need some time to overcome my fear. When that will happen.. I'm not sure about that. But I am ready for the fishing festival tomorrow!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N: Very intense chapter… as I said this is how I experienced the game. I DID die against Thunderbolt and my difficulty was set on Medium sooo yeah… it was tough and I was scared to death how aggressive it was! And yes, when I was fishing in-game both Forte and Doug were walking around me... so that's how I see the story with my own eyes. Doesn't happen in-game but to experience a game in this way just makes it more enjoyable.**


	8. Ch 7: Overcoming her Fear?

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Overcoming her Fear?**

 **Spring - Day 15 - Year 1**

Today was the Fishing Frenzy festival, a day Kyjana sort of practiced for the other day. She was only fishing to get herself distracted from the incident that happened to her. The little princess was very excited for her very first festival to participate in.

She was woken up by Vishnal as he was struggling with his thoughts about the festival. He admitted he's not good with fishing but wanted to try none the less. Festivals are meant to be for fun, but the princess wouldn't mind being in first place.

Volkanon greeted her with a big smile on his face as he explained the rules. Fishing Frenzy is a contest to see who will catch the most fish and win! The contests starts at 11 and the results will be announced at 17 and 18 hundred hours. You'll be disqualified if your not in time after 18:00.

Kyjana nods understanding the rules as she quickly goes around town to talk with everyone before the time would hit at 11:00. She needs all the time to catch as many fish as possible.

It was just 11:00 as the princess participated in the festival. Volkanon wished her luck as the rest of the villagers started fishing everywhere around the town. The princess ran in the direction of the Dragon Lake as she saw Forte, Arthur and Doug fishing there all together.

Hours flew by as the three of them were impressed how quickly the princess was reeling the fish in. Doug saw her as a rival friend as he tried to compete with her. Failing in the process he fell in the lake, scaring most of the fish away in the princess's direction. Catching even more fish then was hoped for. Forte and Arthur were laughing at the sight of the two as Kyjana could not handle this many fish being reeled in!

Everyone already went to the announcement as they were still missing one person in the crowd, the princess herself. They saw her running toward Volkanon, he was carefully checking his watch as the princess was JUST in time for the announcement by 5 minutes.

On the 3rd place was Bado with 9 fish. The princess sure did not expect a lazy blacksmith to come on third, in fact no one did!

The 2nd place was Forte with 12 fish. She was for sure a rival friend for the princess when they were fishing at the lake together.

And on the first place was…. Kyjana with 16 fish! She screamed yes in excitement as she was beaming a big bright shining smile on her face. Never had she felt so happy, it felt like all her fear has gone away swimming with the fish.

Arthur, Clorica and Forte congratulated her as the rest of the town did the same. The festival ended as everyone talked amongst themselves to have a more wonderful time.

Kyjana talked with each and every one of them as they congratulated her individually. She was very bashful about it but was happy with her prize and the amount of fun she had.

''That certainly was a very good festival, and I congratulate you on your winning Kyjana'' said Arthur with a gentle smile on his face as he was still carrying his weird star shaped book.

''T-thank you hehe. I had so much fun today, for my very first festival I had a blast!'' the princess said in joy. Everyone in town was so happy to see her bright smile back on her face. The incident left them all worried for the poor thing. But seeing her excited like a little kid, made them all feel at peace and happy for her.

''I can tell yes, for sure how you were fishing. If it weren't for Doug maybe you would have ended up in second place''

''H-hey, I was just.. uhm… helping her win to make her happy. Yeah, that's right! I was helping her!'' the red haired dwarf said as he still felt embarrassed of what happened at the lake.

''Oh you wish it was that way Doug. You just couldn't handle my skills of fishing!'' the princess said, teasing him in a competitive way.

''Next time I will win! Just you watch Kyjana haha!''

''We'll see about that hehehehehe~'' she started laughing as she kept with the boys for a while and then to the girls before the sun was starting to set. Today was a wonderful day for her, she almost forgot what having fun actually was after the incident.

Upon entering her room at night she looked around it. Still empty as it was with only one cooking tool, a fridge and her storage box. The princess sighed with a small smile on her face as she walked up to the bed. A lot of thoughts went through her head. Sure she feared the monster still as it left a scar in her newly built memories. She knew she had to go and face it again. But the princess couldn't risk her friends to come along with her, afraid the same thing would happen. The princess promised herself to never let something like this happen again. She doesn't want her friends to be hurt or worried about her…

Several days have passed as the princess trained more on her own in the Water Ruins, gathering some more lumber and material stone for the planned upgrades. Some more item drops to create some new weapons. Not that much to do as she slowly became bored…

* * *

 **Spring - Day 18 - Year 1**

I was awake earlier than normal and did my chores in silence. I planned on going to the Water Ruins all on my own and face my fear. I have to overcome it one way or another, and I can't risk my friends getting hurt again…!

I went by foot to the Water Ruins, I didn't want to leave any trace with the airship. No one was awake just of yet, after all it was just 6:30. Only the butlers and Venti should be awake, I hope they won't follow and find me… I don't want them hurt… Never again…

* * *

Meanwhile in town Vishnal was doing his chores as he heard the towns people speak about the princess. Normally around this time she would have talked with them but she didn't… He immediately went to her room as he saw the bed was completely empty. Looking around the one whole field and inside the barn, she wasn't there.

The blue haired butler went to Forte's house, happily Kiel was not there he would spread the rumor in an instant. Vishnal asked if Forte saw the princess anywhere as even she had no idea either.

''Y-you think she has gone to….'' the blonde knight spoke as it made the blue haired butler worried as well. Both of them weren't sure if they should go after her or not…

''Maybe… we should just leave her be, and pray she will come back safely''

''…You're right Vishnal, she has to overcome her fear. But doing it on her own without letting us know was stubborn of her!''

''You know how she is Forte, haha!'' the blonde knight smiled as both of them would wait around the town gates while doing their own chores and work. Praying for the princess to get home safely.

Hours were passing as they both got very worried. How long did they had to wait like this?

* * *

I fought all the monsters in the ruins in frustration. I was done cowering in fear, done with running away like this. I also got frustrated over the bird monsters blowing me away. I had to keep using my axe dash attack to swing it at them faster. I had to overcome my fear of this place, I just had to!

It was starting to become nightfall in an hour as I stood in front of the entrance where the monster was waiting for my return. Flashbacks came to me of how it all went wrong the other time. With fear in my eyes I entered the room, facing the monster once again. It looked with his red eyes at me, almost like it remembers me coming to this place.

''Thunderbolt….'' I said with a pause, getting ready in battle stance with my axe.

''I will… overcome my fear. And I will defeat you!'' with fear still in my eyes I didn't hesitate to freeze up in my movement. I fought with all my strength against the boss monster who's name is Thunderbolt. In it's red gaze he accepted my challenge and dashed at me, being more.. easier on me? But.. why?

The monster was such a big challenge the other time when I fought it with Forte and Vishnal, w-why is it going easy on me!? When I took a closer look at the monster I saw a glimpse of.. golden eyes? Or am I going crazy here?

The fight felt like hours as the monster was finally down, I was almost cheering on for this moment. But I cheered on too soon, it suddenly stood up with it's fearsome red eyes looking at me. Here I thought it was the end of my fear, but no. I was frozen again in my movement as it came dashing at me.

Luckily I just had enough courage to dodge most of the monsters stunning and electrifying attacks to hurt me. I swung my axe here and there when I had the chance, it kept on sending big lightning attacks at me so I had to be careful. I was more running away then getting too close with it. It could kick me again if I went to close.

I took one last big hit as the monster kicked my weapon away. I was pulling my hands back toward me in an instant. My axe laid on the ground as I fell down. Looking upon the monster in fear, shivering with my eyes wide open. Is this… the end…? After all I've tried to overcome… is this, it?

It looked defeated, it's legs were shaking but it still stood there… looking at me with a calm look in it's eyes. And there I saw it again, a golden glimpse in it's eyes. What does it mean? Thunderbolt collapsed onto the floor as I ran away to the other side of the small round battle area.

With the corner of my eye I saw a bright white light, I tripped and fell on the floor myself. Still able to balance myself I softly landed on the floor with my butt as I closed my eyes from the bright light. After the light faded I opened my eyes back up again.

''Is… it over?'' I ran towards the man lying on the floor, looking upon him I wondered why this happened yet again.

''It's a man this time…''

My fear for the monster is gone, stirred with great mystery of when I arrived in town. So many questions, so many that don't have an answer to this all. Even with my memories of the past lost… It made me confused and frustrated in an emotional way all at the same time. It felt so… bizarre.

''Well… I better take him to the clinic right now!'' I carried the man out of the ruins, surprisingly the monsters stepped away as they looked to the two of us. And with the kind of luck on my side it was also raining a little bit.

I honestly love rainy days, so calm when it ticks against the window, such a refreshing special smell it has. But carrying a man in the rain is a whole other story.

It was very late as there was no one outside in town. I walked inside the clinic as Jones and Nancy were, almost, waiting for me to arrive. They helped me get the man on the bed as I was very exhausted.

Jones told me he doesn't seem to be injured very badly, he just needs some two till three days of rest. I was very much relieved to hear this. I overcome my fear at last.

''Who is this man?'' Jones asked to me as I told him the story; That the monster of the cursed voices was at the Water Ruins, I defeated it on my own and it turned into the man that now laid down on the bed. It was the same happening as Amber. Jones kept asking why this is happening.

''It… might have something to do with my power as an Earthmate'' Jones looked at me in surprise, wondering what I meant by it as I continued to talk.

''It's… what transforms them. But not all of them. Only certain ones''

''I see… Maybe the monsters you defeat are somehow special. They may posses some special properties that make them more susceptible to your influence''

This all left me with more confusion yet again. Why does this happen especially when I'm around? is this.. my fault? No, t-that's silly.

* * *

After everything has been explained and discussed about Jones and Nancy went away for dinner, it was already around 21 hundred hours or so. Sure they said to take care of him for the moment but they have to eat, so Kyjana decided to stay a bit longer in the clinic. Rain was ticking softly on the windows making her relaxed.

She sat on an empty bed's edge as she looked better at the man. His black ears, the white fluff and the thin scruffy tail… are those maybe his, monster features he has left? It was the same with Amber's butterfly wings and antenna.

When Jones and Nancy returned to check up on the mysterious man late at night they saw the little princess sitting up on the other bed. Taking a closer look on her she was fast asleep as she kept the man company. They smiled at each other of how pure the heart of the princess her kindness was to everyone in town.

Nancy happily saw Forte and Vishnal nearby in the housing area as she called them over in the clinic. Both of them rushing as the nurse tried to hush them down, reassuring them it's nothing too bad.

They gently stormed into the clinic seeing a man resting on one bed and on the other one was princess Kyjana, sitting up while she was snoozing away. The butler and the knight sighed in relief, knowing the princess was safely back. Both of them were worried sick if something terrible has happened again with her.

Vishnal carried the princess up in bridal style as he rushed through the rain with Forte to her room. He put her gently down on the bed as he took off a few parts of her clothes, leaving the little white dress she wears while tucking her in the bed.

''I'm glad she's well! But, why would she leave to the ruins so early?!'' the blonde knight said in a silent but lightly panicked tone in her voice as the rain kept ticking against the window softly.

''I have no idea. It would be better to ask her that tomorrow Forte… for now I will report to Lady Ventuswill what Jones told us of what Kyjana did. She must be worried about her as well''

''Alright, I'll stay with Kyjana on guard just to be safe''

Vishnal nodded as he did what he said he would. Lady Ventuswill still wanted to hear the details from princess Kyjana herself, but she agreed that it all could wait until tomorrow. She must have been tired and worn out carrying the man like that through the rain…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the chapters aren't all too long. I'm still unsure how much amount of words is a decent long chapter ya know?**


	9. Ch 8: White Wooly

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: For the ones who NEVER played the game and find the main protagonist too much loved and powerful explained well, that's how the game describes the character. And how is being powerful dying against the 2nd boss in the game? You can die is you rush too quickly in the game and are low levelled. Sooo yeah… just making this clear._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: White Wooly**

 **Spring - Day 19 - Year 1**

The morning wasn't as normal as it should be. When I woke up I saw two of my best friends, Vishnal and Forte. I asked them what they were both doing in my room so early in the morning. I understand Vishnal wakes me up this early but why is Forte here?

Both of them explained to me that I feel asleep at the clinic when keeping a watch on the mysterious man I brought back. They were both worried sick about me, thinking that something bad happened that was just as bad as the incident. But I'm still alive, obviously.

''We're just glad you're ok. Just next time tell us if you go off on your own, please?'' Forte asked with her stiff attitude as I nodded. If I did let them know I went on my own they would eventually find me and get hurt again like last time.

''Well, today is the De-fluffing festival princess. The big Wooly is very cute''

I giggled as I put parts of my clothes back on. I always slept with the white dress I always worn every single day. Very complicated layered clothing but it's more comfy to sleep with the dress then the whole armor and all.

Both the butler and the blonde knight walked out of my room in relief as I walked to Venti's room. Even she was happy I was fine. She heard the report from Vishnal a little bit but wanted to hear the report from me personally. So, I told her everything as she asked me about what happened. The Dragon God was happy everything is a bit back to normal and suggested me to check up on him again.

''Don't worry, I already was planning to check up on him right after my chores''

''I see… well off you go then'' Venti says playfully as I walked out of the castle, doing some early morning grocery shopping as I was in need for some new crop and flower seeds.

Finally my chores were done as I walked toward the housing area of town. I stood there, staring at the front door of the clinic. I wasn't sure if I was able to check up on him.

''I wonder… if he's okay'' I thought to myself as Nancy noticed me.

''Kyjana. Have you come to visit him?''

''Ah… yes. I have'' I paused there for a moment as I really didn't notice Nancy standing there, taking care of the flowers.

''You're such a kind soul. I think he's still sleeping… wait here. I'll go check on him''

''Ok, thank you'' I waited for a little bit. First I heard soft footsteps as they turned quickly into fast and dashing ones. Nancy opened the door in an instant as she had a worried look on her face. I asked her what was wrong as she said he wasn't lying in his bed anymore.

''He's too injured to have gone far thought, so he should still be here somewhere''

''Alright, I'll see if I can find him!'' running toward the town square I saw a bright white light flashing. It came from the Dragon Room from Venti. Running towards the room I saw the man lying there. How did he even get here if he's still asleep?!

''Ah, there he is!''

''Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!'' Venti said in an almost panicking tone in her voice. I explained to her that I was looking for him as he escaped, sort of, from the clinic. Asking in the process where the white light was coming from as Venti kept acting strange. Almost as if she's hiding something but I let it slide for now. The Dragon God even fell weakly on the ground as it made me worried sick!

Venti said she's just tired, that she was worried about me that I went all on my own to the Water Ruins after the last incident. I almost suggested to see Doctor Jones to check up on her but she denied it. I just let her be for now, I can't question further about this.

I had to bring the man back to the clinic. And yes… again, I had to carry him. He's not light either, I can tell he's really taller then me but I don't know how tall. Everyone was staring at me as they were enjoying the chit chat and free time from the festival. So much for a nice festival day to let this happen.

Jones and Nancy were very happy I found and brought him back. Both apologising for loosing sight of him. Mistakes can be made, it's nothing that can be done about it once it has happened.

Suddenly knocking was heard from the front door as Nancy opened it, Vishnal was standing there as he waved at me. Apparently he's been looking for me.

''Princess, it's already evening as we're all waiting for you to participate in the festival. Just as I suggested you to do'' he said kindly as I really did forget about the festival.

''You can visit him after the festival, we really want you to join us princess!'' he smiles at me brightly as I couldn't say no to his face. I waved goodbye to Jones and Nancy as I had a quick glance on the mysterious man. I have so many questions I wanted to ask… I hope he wakes up soon.

* * *

It was already evening at 13 hundred hours as Kyjana still had some time to participate in the festival. Vishnal was just purely dragging her out of the clinic toward Volkanon, asking if she still could participate as the answer was yes.

The De-fluffing festival is basically sheering as much wool from a giant Wooly. Each attack dealt to the Wooly will earn points, the slower the weapon the more points you'll get. In a time limit you have to score as much as you can! The weapons were very funny and safety ones such as;

Spoon, the Short Sword weapon. Dekash, the Long Sword weapon. Safety Lance, the Spear Weapon. Toy Hammer, Lollipop, the Axe weapon. Acutorimess, the Dual Blades weapon and the pure Gloves being the First weapon.

Kyjana picked the Axe one as that's the weapon she's very good at. She wanted to use the Dual Blades to get faster points but she has more skill for the heavy axes. The princess almost was giggling and snorting of how funny, yet embarrassing, it is to fight with a big piece of candy like a lollipop.

The princess was swinging with the Lollipop weapon to get a feel for it. Even though it's still an axe weapon she still wanted to get a good grip for it. The whole town was standing outside the Town Square at the stairs, awaiting for the princess to get ready.

''Are you ready, miss Kyjana?'' Volkanon asked as he held the stopwatch near him.

''Yes I am!''

''Then BEGIN!'' the buffed up butler started the stopwatch as the big Wooly was quickly brought up at the Town Square. It was huge, yet adorable!~

Kyjana swung her candy axe weapon at the gigantic Wooly as it was starting to lose it's wool slowly but surely. Some normal sized sheered Wooly's came after her trying to distract her. But considering her defense was pretty decent she didn't flinch from any hit she took from them.

A second gigantic Wooly was placed at the town square as most villagers were only able to sheer only just one. The princess kept on hitting as she had only 5 seconds left. She quickly remembers to pick up the Wool (L) from the ground, as that was allowed.

The festival then ended as the results were about to be announced.

On the 3rd place was Amber with 3.750 points. The princess gave a friendly pat on her shoulder as she didn't expect Amber to be this good. Amber smiled brightly as she flew a few circles in happiness.

On the 2nd place was Doug with 6.800 points. He was the one that was good with this festival and was also the favorite to win from Volkanon. The red haired dwarf was happy being in 2nd place… but still wondered who beaten him up!

And on the 1st place was…. Kyjana with 8.425 points! The princess jumped in joy as Doug felt defeated. Never had he thought he would get beaten AGAIN by the princess! Jones, Nancy and Forte congratulated her as the princess received her prize. She talked with everyone in town again as Doug felt miserable. Being beaten AGAIN, he could not believe it.

''Damn it!'' he screamed as he kicked a little pebble into the lake. Kyjana walked up to him, tapping his shoulder.

''Calm down Doug, you're scaring the fish away hehe''

''Pff… what are you doing? Rubbing your victory more in my face?''

''Uhm… no. I just came to tell you that you should at least have some fun. I could not even tell how many points I had ya know?'' Doug nodded as he apologised for his behavior as the princess forgave him. Further the princess already talked with everyone as she entered the clinic.

She sat there for a while looking at the mysterious man. New questions kept popping up in her head that had no answers to be given. The door from the clinic opened as Nancy came in, tapping the princess on her shoulder.

''Hey Kyjana, are you alright?'' the princess nodded as she looked up to the kind hearted nurse.

''Yeah hehe, I just… have many unanswered questions lingering in my head''

''Aah I see, well answers will come your way one day. So don't worry so much. Have some fun with your friends, I'll keep a very good eye on the patient'' she says kindly as she escorted the princess to the front door. Waving goodbye she spent some time with Margaret and Forte, talking about various subjects to keep her mind off course for a while.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N: I write these FanFictions for the fun. Sure they are bad but I have allot of fun with it. As long as the story is interesting to me and my friends then that's what makes me happy. This is my own diary entries on my game experience, please understand. I still hope some of you enjoy it, I'm a bit unsure when it comes to my writing Sweating a little...**


	10. Ch 9: The meeting with Dylas

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: The chapters with little Dylas and Kyjana scenes are the best for me, yeah =/=_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The meeting with Dylas**

 **Spring - Day 20 - Year 1**

Spring is passing by way too quickly. Only 10 days away and it'll be Summer in no time! For some reason I felt excited, excited to check up on the mysterious man. He's been in the clinic for two whole days, longer than Amber of one single day.

I watered my crops, brushed and fed my Buffamoo's as I collected their milk. I love milk, every single morning I drink it and it made me feel refreshed. For sure if it's very cold milk. When I was done eating my breakfast I walked outside in the town. It was raining very gently so no one was running around crazy to get out of the rain.

Talking with everyone as I usually do as I had one destination left to visit, the Tiny Bandage clinic. I knocked on the door as I was permitted to enter. Nancy was right in front of me, telling me the good news.

''I was just about to call you over'' the kind nurse said to me as my eyes were more open, asking her what happened as she beamed a smile at me.

''Your former monster man finally woke up''

I tried to calm down my excitement as Nancy guided me to the mysterious man. He had blue purple looking long hair with two long locks on the sides of his cheek. Bushy eyebrows and a red scar on his left cheek. Pitch black ears with white fluff underneath it with a thin scruffily long tail on his back. Fluff around his collarbone of his long sleeved jacket. A dark looking outfit all together that gave me shills down my spine. With his soft yet dull golden eyes he just looked at me briefly as he then looked away, staying silent. I cleared out my throat as I started to speak.

''Are you all right?''

''…I'm fine, more or less. And who are you?'' the man said as he looked a bit angry at me. He sure isn't a friendly one like Amber I see… Nancy told him that I was the one who saved him. He stayed silent for a bit longer as I thought it would be appropriate to introduce myself.

''I'm Kyjana'' I beamed a gentle kind smile at him, trying to lift up the awkward aura lingering around the room.

''…Dylas'' he said bluntly with his poker face.

''Um, I'd like to ask you one thing… Why were you in the Water Ruins?'' I asked kindly as I didn't try to sound all too serious about this.

''It's none of your business'' his face turned again angry as Nancy sort of tried to lecture him. Telling him to dial down his foul attitude due to the fact that I saved him. It made both him and I fall silent, Nancy may be nice but she sure does get very seriously creepy when it comes to lecturing or maybe fighting.

''…I don't know why I was there''

''So, you lost your memory too?''

'''…Yeah …Can I go now?'' he said as the kind nurse looked concerned. Concerned about where he should live? I did hear a specific someone talking about having a spare room but I just could not remember exactly who…

Dylas left in an instant after he thanked both Nancy and Jones for taking care of him, leaving all of us at a loss for words.

''He's not one to mess around with niceties, now, is he? Definitely lives up his own pace''

I thanked both of them for taking care of him, and Amber as well from last time. Although I was worried what would become of him. With Amber it was pure luck, but will the same luck turn out for Dylas too? But I spoke too soon as I overheard the whole conversation from outside. Porcoline was, almost, trying to convince Dylas to live with him but he just could not freeload the g;gluttonous chef. He also was very surprised to face someone like him when walking out of the clinic. Porcoline offered to work for him, as a waiter. Dylas was thankful indeed as they walked off.

After a short while I tried to locate where Dylas could have gone, sure at the restaurant but he wasn't there. I asked Porcoline were he was as he told me that Dylas was fishing… Fishing huh? Well he is trying to adjust to the town and he JUST got out of the clinic. So a relaxing light activity would be the best for him.

I searched around the fishing spots of the town as I saw Dylas at the Dragon Lake, all by himself. When I walked up to him he didn't seem to notice me, he was rather talking to himself.

''Damnit, why was I there?'' he said as he reeled in two fishes. ''I can't remember a thing.. Oh well. It's best to concentrate on what's in front of me now…'' I wanted to say something as he reeled in another few pairs of fishes.

''Uhm… hi'' I said gently as he didn't even dare to look at me, only in front of him at the lake.

''What do you want?'' he gave an intimidating look as I flinched.

''H-huh? Oh… uhm…'' I never stuttered like this before, am I nervous of him? Or afraid?

''If you don't want anything, don't bug me. I don't have time for you'' all he gave me was his glare of intimidation. I still stood there, frozen in my movement as he then locked his gaze back at the lake, reeling in some more fish.

I shook my head as I walked off toward my room. The fear I felt, the frozen moment. Am I… still scared of Thunderbolt? Even though Dylas transformed from that monster that doesn't mean he's a killer… That doesn't mean anything like it! I tried to sleep a bit earlier for today, trying to forget about it. I overcame my fear… but it still kept on lingering in my head.

—

The next day I saw him again fishing at the lake, he sure likes to fish that's for sure. When trying to walk up to him he noticed my presence in an instant. Saying 'what' very rudely as I still approached him.

''M-morning…'' I felt uneasy when walking toward Dylas. No matter how many times he pushes me away I still walk up to him. I just want to give him a comfortable welcome to this town just as I did for Amber. It's the least I could do to save some trouble. But yet again he was talking to himself, trying to ignore me in the process.

''Damn… what the hell was I doing there…? No… I can't remember. I should concentrate on what's in front of me now'' the same sentence he said the other day as he reeled some fish in again. He sure is stuck in his own thoughts.

''I'm supposed to work as a waiter, huh? …Guess I should be grateful for what I can get..'' he didn't say any more as I was merely watching him fish. The silence with the water splashing from the lake put me at ease, but I wasn't at ease with Dylas and his aura. It felt lost, annoyed and stressed. Yet calm when he's alone and gone fishing - no pun intended.

* * *

 **Spring - Day 22 - Year 1**

The day went by as Kyjana was in a sort of case with Illuminata. Something was bothering her, and it was a specific place she was staring at at the Dragon Lake. I tried to think for her but I'm not a detective, or with common sense I can't figure out what is 'missing' for her.

The whole town was talking about a new rumor, seeing strange things moving around, painted on the walls. They were assuming it could have been a ghost. Everyone seemed so scared as the princess was unable to do something about it. She let it slide for today as she just continued her stroll around the town.

Kyjana already gave a few gifts to Vishnal as he gave her something in return, a sandwich yet again. She was very happy with it. Forte gave her a monster item drop as a gift as the day went fine. But when facing Dylas the princess felt very different, he kept silently glaring at her.

''M-morning''

''What do you want?''

''Um, err, nothing I just-''

''Then don't talk to me'' the stallion said in a harsh tone toward the little princess. She walks off toward Porcoline as Dylas was done with his shift. He would probably go fishing yet again, which made the princess think. She has all the cooking licenses so she was able to buy them all, if she has the right amount of money and materials. She bought the Knife cooking tool to make some use of the fish she still had from the Fishing Frenzy contest some days back.

When Kyjana arrived at her room she started to practice a bit with the new cooking tool as it was clearly easy to use. She checked in her storage chest as she had to get a few more ore and materials just to be decently stocked up.

The princess walked through the back entrance of her farm as she was Dylas standing there. He looked at the airship, observing the town more closely it seems. Kyjana really needed to use the airship but felt nervous to walk past him. He's so harsh, for the fear she's been put through this is what she gets in return?!

Dylas felt her presence as he felt annoyed yet again, looking behind him as he locked his glaring gaze at the princess. She looked innocently back at him while smiling. All he had to say was a rough 'tsk' as he walked to the side, letting her through to use the airship.

* * *

The next day Illuminata's case continues. The princess just wanted to check up on her as the florist screamed out that someone stole some of her flower seeds. She rushed around the town trying to find the 'thief' as Kyjana just started to follow her.

Around the place of the airship Illuminata just started screaming she had the thief surrounded. Kyjana just felt a bit awkward, and extra uneasy as she felt being watched. She did rush by someone but her eyes didn't scan her surroundings well enough to know who it was. When Illuminata was off running again she turned around, seeing Dylas.

''M-morning''

''….I see you've been fishing allot. Your fishing skill is almost half decent''

''You can tell…?''

''…Kind of…'' he felt silent yet again, hoping Kyjana would just leave him be. This brought hope for the princess. Hope to be able to talk with him normally one day, and maybe become friends in the process.

The princess ran in the direction of the housing area as Illuminata was talking with the kind hearted nurse Nancy, also seeing the clumsy Xiao Pai from afar. When talking with her the clumsy girl needed her help to talk with Illuminata yet nothing worked.

A bit later Illuminata screamed out that she found out where the thief have gone. Xiao Pai told Kyjana they both had to stop her, for what reason she doesn't know but she does trust the clumsy girl. It was impossible as both of them got pushed away.

Amber was talking with Illuminata as the princess heard a slap from afar, walking up to them both of them the case got revealed. Amber stole the flower seeds and Illuminata wasn't happy with it, it made the little green haired girl cry. Xiao Pai asked Illuminata to listen to Amber's side of the story, as there should be a reason why she would do this.

The reason was simple, Amber wanted to make Illuminata happy due that there was something missing. So she wanted to simply surprised her with it. The detective hugged Amber as she started to cry a little bit, being very happy that the young girl would do something nice like this. Illuminata asked both Kyjana and Xiao Pai to go get some more flower seeds. We all helped out by planting some flower seeds at the spot where Amber planted them.

The princess was happy Amber gets along with people so easily like sunlight shining every single day. She was happy in general, despite feeling uneasy with Dylas, with everyone in town. She loves every single one of the villagers as they were so kind hearted for each other. She couldn't wait what her upcoming days would bring her.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N: As of 20 Jan 2016 I'm already at the end of Summer/begin of Fall as the 2nd Arc of the game's story is playing. I'm planning on confessing to Dylas somewhere in the Winter hehe ^/^**


	11. Ch 10: First Sashimi

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

 _A/N: Prepare for kawaii-ness in this chapter, I'm having so much fun typing these chapters~_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: First Sashimi**

 **Spring - Day 24 - Year 1**

''FINALLY!'' the princess screams out of joy as Venti gave her a weird look. She was happy, happy to finally having her farm expanded which means; a lot more seeds to be planted, more barns to be built and… more from the field to be cleared from. It's going to be a very busy day for her.

With all her farm tools she smashed all the rocks into material stone, the branches and stumps into lumber and collecting the weeds and medical grasses to put in her fertiliser box. Using most of her upgraded tools she was three times faster with smashing lumber… She didn't have enough materials to upgrade her hammer sadly. Tilling the soil on the field was also a bit sped up with her upgrades. Instead of one at a time she can make 4 squares of soil tilled.

Wiping off the sweat on her forehead as she was done cleaning and tilling the soil on the field. Now just to buy the right amount of seeds, plant and water them and then she's done for today's chores.

Kyjana talked with every single villager yet again, enjoying every single subject or little funny complaints they have to talk about. At the general store Doug came running down the stairs as he stopped at the sight of the princess.

''Good morning Kyjana!'' the red haired dwarf says cheerfully as he talks about how much he hates bread, finding it evil. The princess could not help but laugh. Sure everyone can dislike something but there's no need to act it up like it's the devil's spawn.

''Did you EVER try eating bread?''

''Yes, when I was younger'' he crosses his arms behind his head, scratching it a bit.

''Well, taste can change over the years''

''What about you then?''

''You damn know I don't remember my past..''

''A-ah I'm sorry!'' Kyjana shook her head beaming a smile at him. He's the only one out of everyone who tends to forget that the princess doesn't have any past memories to remember of herself. On one side it's a good thing, she makes wonderful new memories in this happy beloved town. And on the down side is her curiosity on how she was before this all happened.

''Well, here is your order. I should not be working today, I was about to head out and see Kiel''

''Are you guys going to do 'nothing' yet again?''

''Pff, hell yeah we will''

''You really need a hobby''

''EH?!''

After the fun little argument chit chat with Doug she walks out of the store, continuing to greet everyone in town before she would head back to her fields and finish up her chores.

''Phew… there, done~'' says the princess proudly as the whole field called Blossest Field was filled with new fresh seeds with a combination of crops and flowers. It sure will keep her busy for a while.

It was already afternoon as Kyjana almost forgot one little shore quest to do for herself. Practicing her skills on the knife cooking tool. She did use it for some practice before but didn't have allot of fish to work with. Some dishes even failed on how she cut the fish in the wrong way. They were an ok turned out dish, but not good enough for the princess's own taste.

Dashing toward the Dragon Lake she started fishing for some more ingredients. Catching a whole lot of squids, chars and some other fishes. When she thinks she has enough fish to work with she runs back toward her room, putting all the fish neatly in the fridge. She grabbed her cooking book she received from Arthur, it had a few recipes to make Sashimi step by step but not all the recipes are filled in. That's the job of the princess to do so. The given recipes were merely to start practicing on the cooking tool more detailed and the dish itself.

First few attempts were failures making it almost seem like a waste of all the fresh fish she caught today. The princess could not even remember clearly how she made Sashimi in the first place the other day… But she succeeded none the less in the end by making Squid Sashimi. She was very proud to finally get the hand of the cooking tool as she suddenly remembers she didn't greet one person in the village.

''Dylas… hmm, maybe he can taste my cooking. If I were to ask it from Porcoline he will devour it before I asked for his opinion… and he'll eat anything even if it's bad''

Packing the dish in her bag - don't ask the logic how so much food dishes can fit in there without spilling - as she ran in the direction of Porcoline's Kitchen restaurant. Normally she would enter the place much more earlier, but due to the extra field work she was a bit late.

Kyjana looked around as she only saw costumers eating their served dishes, Margaret playing her musical tunes and Porcoline cooking behind the counter.

''E-excuse me, Porcoline. Do you know where Dylas is?''

''Oh, Dylas is upstairs~'' the gluttonous chef says cheerfully as he devours another few dishes. Does he ever have a stomach ache of how many different things he eats?! Margaret had to hit him on the chef's hands, scolding him to stop eating the dishes from the costumers.

Kyjana giggles softly of the sight of the two as she walks upstairs, seeing Dylas sweeping the floor in the hallway with their bedrooms. The tall man looked annoyingly away, he knew it was HER again. He faces his back toward her continuing to sweep the floor, trying to ignore her as best he can.

The princess takes a few steps closer to him, tugging him on his sleeve as it made him jump in shock and anger combined. Yelling at her as to why she did this every single time without speaking up.

Kyjana had a little fear for people yelling at her but tried to not show it. Beaming a gentle innocent smile at him as she looks apologetic.

''S-sorry to bother you b-but… I cooked something with some failed attempts.. I-I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sampling it~''

''…And what makes you want me to do that?'' he says emotionless as he darted a glare at her. She became even more nervous and started to stutter.

''C-considering that I heard you were practicing cooking with Porcoline on your first few days of work''

''Then why not ask him to eat it for you!'' Dylas looked away as he continued to sweep the floor with the broom, wanting to finish his chores to go fishing later on.

''Well… he would just devour it straight away and find it delicious even if it was a failed dish… Please? I just want to know your honest opinion on my cooking'' she beams a smile pure and innocent.

Dylas grunts as he puts the broom away, telling her this should be done quick before someone sees them… and probably get the wrong idea of how this village works with rumors. Kyjana nods as she reaches out her arms weakly, holding the Squid Sashimi dish in her hands. It made Dylas's eyes widen as he does like Sashimi, but doesn't want her to know about it.

Gently the tall man grabs the dish while examining the food, giving her a compliment for the placement and how the food's looks are very appealing and delicious looking. When he took a bite from the sashimi his eyes shot open in surprise, it left him speechless as he slowly stars to chew on it.

''Is it… bad?'' the princess says with a little sad look on her face, thinking she might not be good cooking up fish dishes. The tall man swallows his bite before he 'ahems' her, covering his mouth as he clears his throat. Trying to give the dish back to her, he knew he should answer her in this silence filling the hallway.

''It's… it's very good. For a first timer...''

''R-really? Oh god, I'm so glad~'' the princess says cheerfully as her normal bright smile was painted back on her face. Dylas was still holding the dish out to her as he makes a gesture to take it from him.

''Yes, now take your dish and leave me be…''

Kyjana tilts her head in confusion while looking back at him with a shy innocent smile. ''Ya know, I made it specially for you Dylas''

''Wait, what?!'' he says yelling at her as his eyes were widen but annoyed. ''W-why?!''

''Well… in those few days I walked around town I often saw you fishing for quite a long time. It made me wonder, or guess, if you like fish dishes and-''

''Whoah, hold up!'' the tall man says, interruption her mid sentence. ''How can you guess it so easily like that?!''

''Most villagers sort of hint at the things they like the most, but never tell the specific dishes they love or adore the most'' the princess smiles shyly as she puts her hands behind her back. ''Once I get to know them better, I probably will surprise them with their most favorite dish~''

''Well… sashimi is ok….''

''Uhm, is it strange I can guess like this?''

''It's weird… but..'' he pauses as he avoids her sky blue eyes gaze. ''You… observe people quite well… For a busy-running-bugging princess''

Kyjana felt a bit hurt being called that but she can't expect everyone to like her. But for some odd reason she wants to know more about him, the mysterious man with his cold behavior. The princess believes in the saying that everyone can have a sweet heart of pure gold, yet it's not always true.

''Well I'll leave you be, as promised. Enjoy the sashimi, I might make more once I get better at fishing'' she walks off, downstairs and out of the restaurant. Dylas avoided her gaze for the whole time as he can't believe he gave in so easily. Looking back at the dish he takes another bite, finding her self made dish pretty impressive.

''Something about her.. such a weird annoying princess rggh!'' he grunts as he continues his chores, hoping to get his mind off and forgotten about the situation. When thinking back on what he said he didn't clarify the sashimi as a dish he likes, knowing that he hopes not to see her often for the cooking sample quests.

* * *

 **Spring - Day 25 - Year 1**

It was a very clouded yet sunny day in town. I already talked with everyone as I entered the clinic, seeing Jones troubled with something. After asking what was up with him he talks about the yearly physical tests or check-up he does on the whole town's villagers. The doctor mentions that only Porcoline and Arthur haven't gone to see him.

I of course offered my hand to help him out, that's a princess duty to do so. First running down the town entering Arthur's office… no one to be seen around. Maybe I should just go to Porcoline first, which was conveniently next door.

When telling Porcoline about his physical he denies to listen to me, singing 'la-la-la' over and over again to ignore me. I knew I couldn't do it alone and there's only one person who can scold him the best in the right direction… Margaret.

The elf just came in the restaurant at the right moment as I ran toward her asking her for her help with Porcoline. Of course she got a bit mad he didn't go yet as she scolded him, yet that didn't work either. Margaret then mentions about a cookie she has saved for a while as we finally got Porcoline.

I walked with them to the clinic as the elf reveals she never had a cookie, it's too late to turn away from this now Porcoline, hahaha. When I tried to search for Arthur it started raining a bit, happily Margaret gave me a clue where he could have been with his work outside of town.

I finally found him as the weather cleared up, I didn't bring my umbrella yet again… ugh. Arthur greeted me as I asked him what he was doing. Apparently a Buffamoo started following him when he fed it an apple as he told me a little story, a story about the lover holding hands rumor from the collapsed cave we were standing next to. Telling me that Jones and Nancy were the one who saved him and took care of him in need.

A touching nice story indeed as I then mentioned about his physical. He sadly couldn't come like pop in today due to his work and will try to visit the clinic tomorrow for it. I thanked him as I started running back to town, into the clinic and telling Jones everything. He chuckles of the old story I mentioned him about as he thanked me for my help, giving me some free good medicine to help in my aid.

The next day I entered the clinic first thing in the morning after my chores. Jones told me that Arthur just came by for his physical as I was happy I could help him. Then he mentions he worries about someone else's health allot… he told me gently to sit down as I looked surprised.

After the little check-up I thanked him yet again. These people are so nice, sweet and caring for everyone who lives here or travels to visit the town. A very wonderful sight of life to see and experience.

Oh and, I tried to ask what Dylas's favorite food could be.. he just scolded me away because it's none of my business hehe. He is uhm... a tough one to open up for.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 **A/N: I've been playing some Hatsune Miku: Mirai DX and put RF4 game a bit on hiatus until I finish typing the WHOLE first book Spring series of it. I don't want to fall all to behind hehe.**


	12. Ch 11: Embarrassing Showcase

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Embarrassing Showcase**

 **Spring - Day 26 - Year 1**

After doing all the daily things I already do every day I walked up to Dylas, clearly busy with work so I just waited outside for a little while. As more and more customers walked out of the restaurant I found it a good moment to walk in and talk with Dylas. Who was just cleaning off the tables.

''Good afternoon Dylas'' I said in a cheerful tone as he looked less annoyed at me. His dull golden gaze locked on my sky blue eyes.

''What do you want? You enjoy talking to me or something?'' he said out of the blue as I instantly answered;

''Yes, of course I do''

''What?'' he looked surprised at me as he put the plates safely back on the table, not wanting to break any.

''I just want to know more about you… Is that, so strange?''

''Yeah…. you're a weirdo''

''Well, you're very silly yourself~'' all he gave me in response was a simple 'tsk' as he ignored me further. I simply giggled as I just observed how he worked, it just seemed to look normal… for now. I know how crazy and funny this town works so I won't be surprised if a simple waiter job could turn out silly.

* * *

 **Spring - Day 28 - Year 1**

The Harvest Festival for the season Spring was only coming near as Kyjana tried to keep the highest leveled crops in her fridge. Not only crops but also the seasonal flowers count as well and are allowed to be entered in the festival.

It was also the last day the princess could harvest the last bit of Spring crops and prepare for the Summer. Thanks to Doug she knows that on Friday's they have a 10% sale and the 20% one happens very rarely.

A day before everyone mentioned about the festival, and the princess got weirded out by one thing that drove her almost insane on the day of the festival itself. Kiel's veggie. He gave it a name that is a pure human being… Kyjana. Yes, Kiel named his veggie Kyjana. The princess went insane about it! She tried to talk with the other villagers to get her mind from that.. strange thought.

It was already past 11:00 as Kyjana entered her Toyherb of lv.3, the rest of her crops and flowers were lower leveled in quality.

The rules were simple, you enter with any crop or flower you'd like. If it's seasonal you get extra points on winning, after the judging from Volkanon himself a showcase will start. Villagers will ask certain questions. If you answer or react correctly you get more points in the end. Well, it's votes not points.

Volkanon gave her big praise for her flower as he asked for her opening remarks. The contest began.

''I'll do my best!'' the princess says cheerfully as her best friends Forte and Vishnal were on her side. Everyone was for everyone's side, only her bestest of friends cheered her on.

''Ehh… just don't overdo it'' Dylas says bluntly out of nowhere as he caught the little princess's attention. The first person to ask her a very detailed question was none other then Arthur.

''Well now, this is quite something! I'm impressed that you were able to grow something so lovely! So what's the secret of growing crops? Or in your case flowers. It may be useful for my own business''

''I'll tell you later~'' Kyjana says playfully with a promising tone in her voice. Arthur was very surprised on such a reaction from her as she earned more votes for her proper answer.

''Are you sure? I'll take you up on that sometime, then! And I'll bring some tea when I do, so we can have a nice, long chat over a few scrumptious cups'''

Next up was Dylas, it wasn't a question but more like… he was yawning. ''He seems to have lost all interest…'' the princess thought to herself. She wanted to poke him to get his attention but it probably would be awkward. Instead she gets closer and tries again.

''Here, give it a closer look. What do you think?''

''Whoa!'' the tall mans yells as he backs away a little bit. Not used to such close contact.

''Look, look! see? She's a beauty, huh?''

''All right, already! I see it! Just… stay back, please?!''

''So, what do you actually think of it? Honest opinion!'' Kyjana stretches her arms out to him, giving him a closer look at her flower.

''It's really good. In fact… it's the best of them all…'' he says as he looks away embarrassed. The princess smiled cutely at him while he looks away annoyed. Some villagers were giggling and chuckling at the sight of both of them interacting. It's something Dylas didn't like at all.

Lastly was Kiel asking her a question based on her flower ''How long does it take to grow?''

''Four days'' she answered straight away without even thinking twice about it.

''Exactly right! You sure do know your stuff'' the festival ended as Volkanon got the results ready to be announced.

On the 3rd place was Margaret with 72 votes, 2nd place Arthur with 131 votes. He was the most favorite to win due to his knowledge on crops.

And on the first place was… Kyjana with 212 votes! She jumped in joy as she had a bit of fear failing the showcase part. She's not good with public speech in front a bunch of people. But due that it was a town full of friends she felt at ease. It feels like she haddone this before… just hitting the books and studied allot of things up to do things right.

Congratulated by Illuminata, Arthur and surprisingly Dylas as we all were dismissed. Everyone enjoyed their chit chats as the princess talked with everyone yet again.

When walking in the direction of the observatory she saw Dylas all alone standing there. The blowing in his long hair and front locks as he stared into the distance, enjoying the sun setting view. Kyjana greeted him softly as he looked annoyed as usual.

''What?''

''It sure was fun today huh, for sure the showcase of this festival… What was that panic all about with you?''

''It's not panic, it's none of your business either!'' she notices he's mad at her. Putting him in such an embarrassing and uncomfortable situation in front of the whole village. She rustles in her bag and she pulls out Cherry Sashimi, giving it to the tall man.

''…Why you give me Sashimi again… like those few days ago?''

''This time it's an apology gift.. You seemed pissed about the appeal answer I gave you… hehe~'' she smiles weakly as he gently grabbed the dish from her hands, still avoiding eye contact.

''Well… thank you. But, I wasn't angry''

''Then what were you?'' she asked in curiosity, tilting her head.

''…I'm fine, it's nothing'' further the two of them didn't speak a word. Watching the setting sun in silence as a opening and closer door could be heard. The minute Dylas looked next to him was the moment the princess snuck out of the observatory. From high above it the tall man could see the little princess running her way down the paths to her farm, seeing her work further on her field where she forgot certain parts to take care of.

''Hm… what does she want from me anyways. What does a farming princess want to know about me…'' he thinks to himself as he looked back at the sashimi dish given to her. He appreciates her hard working spirit, but it annoyed him that she bugs him every single day to talk about nothing. They talked about nothing but a few small subjects and he still can't figure out why she talks to him in the first place. Or what there is to enjoy about him.

Dylas took a few bites from the sashimi as he stayed at the observatory after midnight. The moment everyone was asleep he returned to the restaurant, in his room. Putting the night gown on as he still had some leftovers from the sashimi. It was, delicious. More delicious then Porcoline has ever cooked. He wonders why…. why she talks to him. Gifts him so much compared to the rest. Why?

Meanwhile back the the castle the princess was very late home, probably around 3:00 in the morning. She was exhausted and tired for today as she put her clothes off, only wearing the simple dress underneath the rest. The princess fell instantly asleep as she hopes to have more chores done tomorrow. The switching of the seasons will make her even more busy. The fact that she has to rank up her princess title at the end of the season to expand certain shops out or pay merchandisers to live around town and sell her useful items she might need.

The list just goes on on what she has to do, it keeps her busy that's for sure. If she was doing nothing or not much she would just get bored quickly. The time would pass by slowly oh so tedious like. But she hopes to cross a few things out that she has to do from her list.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	13. Ch 12: Radiance of Dishonesty

**Rune Factory 4 - A Fantasy Diary**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Radiance of Dishonesty**

 **Spring - Day 29 - Year 1**

Another lightly clouded day as everyone seems to be talking about the next season coming up, Summer. I'm not all too fond of it, too hot for my taste. And it probably willbe so much more of a pain to work with the 2 fields I have ugh…

I'm glad that some villagers agreed with me on not liking Summer all too much. But when they mentioned about Beach Day something hit me like a brick… I don't have a swimsuit yet! And I haven't ranked up in my princess title to be able to order the General Store to sell furniture and to bring a clothing merchandise in town… Oh god… this will become a last minute Princess Points grinding I just can feel it coming!

I'm happy I could talk to Dylas last through my long day. It's like a certain saying, saving the best for last. He wasn't all too annoyed looking at me, but he was avoiding his gaze toward me.

''It's miserable outside…'' he says suddenly as most of the costumers have left the restaurant, leaving a few in the building.

''Yeah it sure is hehe…~'' I saw Dylas thinking about something, he also was talking and mumbling something to himself I did not hear the beginning of what he tried to tell me.

''…Porcoline has learned me how to cook…'' still talking to himself he turned his back, looking at me in the eyes. Yet still averting his gaze away a few times. ''Say uhm… W-will you.. erm… t-try..?'' the tall man asked to me stuttering here and there as it sounded like a request; Give my honest opinion on Dylas' cooking.

I nodded as he gave me a Pound Cake, suggesting me to take at least one bite from it. Instead of one bite I ate it whole heartily. I love cakes and sweets, for sure how he made this one!~

''H-how was it? Did you take a bite?''

''I sure did''

''And? W-what did you think…?'' he was getting a bit nervous, almost as if he's not confident with his cooking. Yet it's the most delicious one I've ever tasted, better then Porcoline! And the fact that he's still practicing his cooking skills I'm just simply impressed.

''It was very delicious~~'' I said with an innocent smile on my face as Dylas felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

''R-really?!… YESSS!'' well… never seen this side of him.

''You seem very happy about that'' he then paused a small bit as me makes a loud 'AHEM' while clearing his throat.

''…It's just, I'm still learning how to cook cakes and sweets as Porcoline is teaching me to'' with his dull golden eyes he looked away, hiding a small smile from me. ''Plus I tasted and gave my opinion on your cooking s-so… this should be fair'''

Dylas rustles in his pockets, giving me Spider Thread as my reward as he looked apologetic to me. ''Sorry for this.. shitty reward''

''No it's fine, I'm short on string and thread materials anyways~''

''Hm…'' Dylas looked around the restaurant as, apparently, everyone has left the building. Even Porcoline himself was nowhere to be seen. ''So… Summer's coming huh…?''

''Yeah hehe… A-are you going to come enjoy the beach opening?'' I said a bit nervous as swimsuits do embarrass me. So body revealing brr…

''Hmph. Not interested in the least'' he said straightforward while looking away. A small weak giggle escaped my lips as I tried to keep on smiling.

''M-me neither…~''

''…How so?'' I can feel him looking down at me, more a questioning confused expression with a light hint of concern.

''Oh I just can't join the opening hehe. Well I gotta go, see ya~'' I waved goodbye without saying another word as Dylas did the same. And then I heard his loud deep voice saying;

''W-wait… did I really… DAMN IT!''

The little requests on how excited and happy he seemed to be for such a short moment will bother him for a while. But for now I have to keep on working. It sure was already nightfall but I've been fighting monsters and re-fought boss monsters over and over and over again. I had to gather as much as I could!

* * *

 **Spring - Day 30 - Year 1**

A sweet Spring breeze came to the princess's room as she was awoken by her best friend and loyal butler in a surprising matter.

''Happy birthday princess!'' Vishnal said as he threw some small cherry blossom petals around the princess. She smiles cheerfully as she had small bags around her eyes, but weren't easily seen by Vishnal. ''I also got a gift for you~''

''R-really, for me?''

''Yes, please take it~'' the blue haired butler said as he gave her a small box with a golden and soft fabric of ribbon around it.

Kyjana opened the gift in joy as she gasped in surprise. Inside the box with a yellow ribbon, a headgear item she could use and it was much more useful then the other ribbon she was wearing. She equips it immediately as she hugs Vishnal. ''Thank you!~''

''Y-you're very much welcome, princess'' he blushes a bit bashfully as he saw the princess run off to take care of her fields and monsters. The chores were quickly done as the princess was way too excited for her birthday. She almost forgot about it herself of how hard she was working the other night.

''Today is your birthday, is it not?'' Venti spoke as Kyjana was just walking by. ''Happy birthday. I have a gift for you''

''Really?'' the princess said excited as she beamed a big smile.

''Of course. This is my birthday gift to you~'' the Dragon God pulled out a plate full of delicious warm pancakes with honey syrup covering it from her tail, gifting it to the princess. ''Accept it with my thanks''

''WHAH! I-I love pancakes~'' the princess took a small bite from the pancakes as they tasted like heaven. She wanted to save the rest for later so she put it in her bag.

''They are my most favorite too''

''Thank you so much~'' the princess hugged the dragon shortly before running off happily thought the town. Everyone in town wished her a happy birthday as then she could only smile wider and more brightly.

''Today is your birthday, correct?'' the blonde knight spoke to the princess as she couldn't stop smiling. ''Happy Birthday Kyjana''

''Thank you~''

''I, erm, I attempted to craft a birthday present for you, but… AHEM! I, erm, I hope you like it!'' Forte says stuttering crazily as she gave her… A Disastrous Dish, much worse then the regular failed one.

''W-why thank you Forte~''

'I think I'll try again once I've practiced making sweets a bit more' Forte thought to herself as Kyjana put the dish away, thinking to herself;

'This will come in handy against a Boss monster~'

It was just before noon as it started to rain a bit. Kyjana was at the clinic talking to Nancy and Jones as she rushes in the direction of the restaurant. The princess entered in Arthur's office all wet and soaked from the rain.

''M-morning hehe~'' she says bashfully. Arthur turned in the direction to face her as he was shocked at the state she was in.

''Goodness Kyjana! You're all soaked from the rain! Come here'' he grabbed her by the arm delicately as he made her sit on his warm couch. ''I'll grab some warm tea and towels!'' the young prince rushed upstairs to his room grabbing the towels while preparing some Relax Tea.

All Kyjana could do was smile at how caring her friends were. Shortly she noticed that Dylas was standing there, looking at her while the princess beamed an innocent smile at him.

''M-morning Dylas~''

''Oh.. hey Kyjana… Today's your birthday, right?'' the tall man put his hands in his trouser pockets while avoiding her gaze slightly.

''Yes~'' she says cheerfully as she kept beaming the brightest of smiles at him.

''You.. got any gifts?''

''Only three and that's about it, but I'm more then happy with everyone knowing about my birthday… Yet I never told anyone..~'' she says embarrassed as it was a true mystery how they knew about it in the first place..

''I see…'' was all he had to say as he just turned his back to her, walking off to theother side of the restaurant. The young prince was just running downstairs and gave the princess some warm towels to dry herself off. Putting a cup of Relax Tea on the table.

''T-thank you Arthur…''

''Your- …Hm? Kyjana, is something bothering you? Where's Dylas?'' the princess pointed in the direction of the restaurant as she took a sip from the tea. The young prince chuckles awkwardly as he rubs the tip of his nose. ''I see… well he was only here to bring my lunch. I tend to be so busy I forget to eat a decent meal haha''

''That's nice of him to do so…''

''Yes, well do enjoy your tea. I wish I could join you but I still have a lot of work to do''

''I understand Arthur, I came barging in at the wrong moment''

''No no you didn't, don't worry. Oh and, Happy Birthday!~'' he says with a gently kind smile painted on his face as it cheered the princess up. She still thought and was a bit upset about Dylas's none caring attitude but somehow she knew he shows the slightest of concerns in a mysterious hidden way. She's also happy he talks a lot more with her then he first did…

After thanking Arthur for the tea and the warm towels she rushes back home, holding an umbrella this time! She quickly made some Trout Sashimi and then rushes back into the restaurant. It was deserted, no one but Dylas was there. Porcoline was to busy cooking while the tall man was cleaning the tables. On Rainy days barely any costumers or tourist come here.

Kyjana walked up to Dylas, tugging on his jacket. This time he didn't jump in surprise, he could obviously hear her wet footsteps from the rain that drenched her boots.

''What do you want?'' he says in a light angry tone in his voice. With a shy and nervous smile on her face she gave the sashimi to him. ''…Again?''

''I-is it bad…?''

''N-NO!'' the tall man raised his voice as he saw her backing away slowly. He cleared his throat as he looked away from her gaze. ''…I-I didn't say anything like that! It's just…'' he paused as he was brave enough to look her in the eye. ''…Why do you keep giving me Sashimi so often!?''

''I gift everyone almost daily gifts, just showing my.. appreciation to everyone in town~'' she tried to smile away from being nervous but it didn't help in the slightest.

''I've done nothing for you to be appreciated from!''

''You did…'' the princess pauses a slight bit as she took a step closer toward the tall man, looking up to his gaze. ''..You made me look in a different way at fishing, I love doing it as of late. You tasted my first attempt on making sashimi..'' pausing again she looks down bashfully with a childish smile painted on her face. ''You've done small things where I'm very grateful for~''

''….I-idiot…'' was all Dylas had to say as he looks away from her, continuing his work on cleaning the tables.

''H-hehehe… well gotta go, see ya~'' her smile was weak as she walks out of the restaurant. It was just dry for an hour when she was in the restaurant… and now it's raining yet again. She might have to buy some cooking tools later when Porcoline returns and when Dylas is gone, she can't face it anymore like this.

* * *

Hours passed by as Porcoline was back at the restaurant. Straight away his first orders where to give Kyjana her new cooking tools. She bought the Frying Pan and Oven with some basic recipes given to her to begin her practice.

The last day of Spring was ending as Kyjana fought the Thunderbolt boss monster all night long! She had to get more for Beach Day, she wants to join her friends as Margaret begged her to wear her swimsuit.

The princess returned home just around 4 am, only two hours of sleep is all she can have. With a lot of Lightning Mane collected from Thunderbolt she isn't scared anymore to face him ever again.. yet was a bit scared of Dylas when he yells or raises his voice. It's the one thing she is scared of, but deep down she somehow knows he doesn't mean it in a mean way… she knows that too well.

The night was warm to sleep for, the first day of Summer already started and the princess just couldn't sleep… even when she tried.

 _ **THE END - TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT BOOK!**_

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end of Rune Factory 4 book.1 - Spring. The next book series continuing from this one will be called Summer, which will be posted 2 weeks after this last chapter has been updated. I hope you've been liking the series so far and I hope you will stick around for the 2nd book!~**


End file.
